I Promise
by Gleek4lyfe
Summary: Be enticed by the drama, passion, heartbreak and love of the relationship between Quinn Fabray & Sam Evans. Let us hope that Quinn's past mistakes and Sam's future ones don't prevent these two star crossed lovers from reuniting.
1. Christian Louboutins

**So guys, this is my second fanfic. Check out my first **

**.net/s/7158797/1/The_GLEEKS**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**go QUAM!**

* * *

><p><span>I Promise...<span>

Quinn ran around her Manhattan townhouse, leaving a path of destruction wherever she passed. She had checked her room twice, her closet at least 5 times, the sitting room was also victim to her rapid search. She went as far as to check the freaking laundry room. But to no avail, she had still not found her favourite black stiletto peep toe Christian Louboutins. Quinn clambered up to her room on the third floor, and flopped on her king bed admitting defeat.

As she lay on the bed, she gazed at her reflection in the wall mirror opposite her and couldn't help but laugh at her situation. Half of her was ready to go out. The other half looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. She was wearing her slimming, black Armani dress that reached just above the knee. Half of her hair hung in loose curls while the rest was still in rollers. And her make-up looked as if it had been scribbled on by a child. Yet still, she laughed. Because she knew that when life looks bad, a simple laugh would cheer you up.

Quinn suddenly sat bolt right up. Where had she heard that advice before? She knew she hadn't thought of it herself. She wasn't one to really tap into her feelings all the time. No someone had given her this piece of advice. But who?

Quinn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her door bell. "Thank god." Quinn said to herself as she hopped off the bed and ran out of her room, down three short flights of stairs in into the front hallway. "Please tell me thats you Kurt?" Quinn asked as she half ran half galloped to the oak front door due to the restriction of her tight outfit.

"Hopefully its the next best thing." Said a familiar voice on the other side of the threshold. Quinn smiled as she unlocked the top lock and swung the door open to greet her guest.

"Blaine." Quinn said as she greeted her friend. He himself was also dressed in Armani, wearing a hot charcoal grey suit with a jet black tie to match. His hair was slicked back for the formal occasion. He as well was smiling and appeared to be holding a paper bag in his hand.

"Hey Quinn, how's it all going?" Blain asked as he noticed the Blonde's current attire.

"Terrible, where is Kurt?" Quinn asked before Blaine had even walked in the door

"Okay, not quite the welcome I was expecting." Blaine said as he continued to stand on the front stoop.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come in." Quinn said as she stepped aside to allow Blaine to enter her house. Blaine had been in Quinn's townhouse many times before. And it normally looked immaculate. Not a speck of dust was usually seen and the air always smelled of different flowers whenever he stopped by. But right now it looked like a bomb had hit the place. Draws were open, papers and folders were spread over the ground, even some small items of furniture were turned over. But Blaine was kind enough to say nothing. He was a gentlemen like that. Instead he turned around and gave Quinn a warm embrace. She returned it with a gentle squeeze before they parted.

"So, Kurt called me about five minutes ago saying you had just called him because you were in the middle some sought of fashion crisis." Blaine said as he gazed over a frazzled Quinn.

"Crisis!" Quinn squeaked as she began to pace back and forth past Blaine. "Crisis does not begin to cover it. First my dress I was going to wear got ruined at the dry cleaners. So I had to spend half an hour picking a new, clean one. During that time I should have finished my make-up, so I quickly put that on as you can probably guess by the look of it. Then I realized I still had my rollers in, so I started to to take them out before remembering I still hadn't picked out any shoes because the ones with the old ruined outfit didn't match with the new clean one. So now I am turning my house upside down trying to find my freaking favourite BLACK STILETTO PEEP TOE CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTINS!" Quinn's voice had risen to a roar and Blain had taken a step back for extra precaution.

When Blaine noticed she had finished her rant, he reached into the bag he had been holding. "Well maybe these will help." He said as he pulled out the exact Louboutins Quinn had just described.

"Oh thank you Jesus." Quinn gasped as she grabbed the shoes, slipped them onto her feet and let out a sigh of relief. "Wait. How come you had them?"

Blaine laughed a tiny chuckle. "I'm guessing that you forgot you lent them to me for that Cosmo photo shoot?" Quinn looked slightly puzzled as she tried to recall the event in her mind. Then it hit her.

"Oh god your right." Quinn said as she put one hand to her head and the other on her hip. "I actually remember giving them to you that day went out to lunch at Javu." Blaine nodded as Quinn remembered the exchange of her favourite shoes. "And I just turned my whole house upside down looking for them when you had them all along."

"Hey don't worry about it. At least Rosita comes in tomorrow. Just pay her double what you normally would to clean it all up." Blaine advised as he put a comforting arm around his friend.

"I guess so." Quinn said as she gazed over her house turned junk yard.

"Thats right." Blaine said as he started to head Quinn towards the stairs. 'Now I suggest you get upstairs and finish getting ready. Because if we are late to Kurt's show, he will kill us both."

Quinn gave a little laugh at she began to climb the stair.

"No, Quinn I'm not kidding. He will kill us, bring us back to life, then kill us again." Blaine informed as he climbed the stairs behind her after clapping his hands. "Chop chop!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." Quinn said as she was chased up the stairs by her friend. "But you have got to help me finish getting ready. Because if I don't get some help, the next time we go shopping, it will be for gravestones."

"Fine. But I'm not Kurt, I can't do clothing miracles like he can" Blaine informed as they reached the second story and continued onto the third. "And on a completely different note, I really think you should get an elevator installed."

"Shut it Anderson and keep on climbing." Quinn retorted as she reached her bedroom door before him.

Ten minutes later, they were hailing a cab and were off the Kurt's show. Blaine was shaking with excitement, so Quinn grasped his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze as a sign of comfort. "Don't worry about it, he will be great." Quinn reassured as they pulled up to their desired location; Central Park.

Blaine opened the door and hopped out. He then extended a hand to Quinn, who took it as she stepped out of the cab. Blain payed the driver before offering his arm once again to Quinn, which she took in her own. They turned around and had taken their first step before they were stopped in their tracks.

"Well it is about freaking time bitches!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed. don't worry, more will be coming soon. please, please, please review. tell me what you think. i know this was a bit blah, but it will get better... <strong>_**I Promise :)**_

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	2. Hummel Collections

**I hope everyone is enjoying. And Written-in-hearts, Sam will come in in a couple of chapters :) but for now, enjoy this one :)**

* * *

><p>In front of Quinn and Blaine stood Santana Lopez. She was wearing an extremely tight fitting Dolce &amp; Gabbana shocking red dress that finished just below the ass. On her feet were an expensive pair of Christian Dior stilettos, and her hair had its extensions in...as usual. To complete her outfit, she also had a clipboard in her hand and was wearing a headset. "Where have you to been?"<p>

"Sorry Santana." Quinn started to apologize. "I had a slight emergency at home." But Santana wasn't paying attention she had already started to walk away, placing her hand to her headset and mumbling more instructions.

"I don't care, is Brit ready yet?" She said into the headset as Blaine and Quinn walked quickly to keep up with the Latina. "What do you mean she can't find her gloves? Tell her to check if they are on her hands." Santana waited for the person on the other end to respond, before smiling and nodding. "They were there, good. Get back to me in five." Santana stopped walking.

"So have things been hectic?" Blaine asked as Santana started to check her clipboard. They were standing outside a giant white marquee with white lights hanging on it's boarders. On top of the entrance was a sign hanging down.

_Hummel Collections_

_**Opening Launch**_

"Hectic does not cover it." Santana said casually not looking up from her clipboard. She ticked off two names and then walked into the tent. Quinn and Blaine followed and both of them couldn't help the "Wow!" that escaped their mouths. A long luminous white catwalk was at the back of the room with curtains at its end for the models to walk out from. Chairs surrounded the catwalk in a circular formation and wherever Quinn looked, their were waiters walking around with glasses of champaign. On certain wall spaces hung posters with models showing of the _Hummel Collections._ Then there were the people who had come to watch the show and support Kurt. Quinn noticed, that like her, they were all wearing designer clothes. She was encapsulated by a sea of Dior, Prada, DKNY, Louis Vuitton and many more. But she didn't expect anything less. It was custom to wear an appreciated label to events such as these. Santana had led them to the front row of the seats where three in the middle had place cards on them with the words '_RESERVED._'

"Ooh, we get the front row?" Quinn asked as she sat down with Blaine taking the seat on her right. Both of them crossed their left leg over their right.

"Well Q, you are hooked up." Santana informed, this time looking up from her clipboard and placing her hand on her hip. "Little perks are always available to people who have one friend in the show, another who is running the event, another who is the designer of the collection and another who is fucking said designer."

"SANTANA!" Blaine screamed in a whisper. He pulled at the Latina's wrist to get her to bend to his level while Quinn cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Could we try to keep that on the down low!"

"Oh cool your jets Anderson." Santana said, pulling her hand away from her embarrassed friend. "You're sitting in a room full of designers, half of which, if not most, are dudes that are as bent as you." Blain paused for a moment as did his face while he comprehended Santana's contradiction.

"She's got a point." Quinn said, looking around the room at all the men in the room. "I can see a lot of guys wearing extremely tight pants."

"Of course I've got the point." Santana said as she looked down to her clipboard again. "I'ze be true in what I preach." Quinn laughed a little before she nearly fell out of her chair by Santana's sudden mood swing

"WHAT!" The brunette screamed, grabbing the attention of those in a 5 meter radius.

"Nothing." Quinn explained as she tried to think of a plausible reason for laughing, her voice shaking as she spoke.. "You know I...ah...always find it funny when...you...um-."

"Quinn shut up I wasn't yelling at you." Santana interjected as she placed her finger to her headset. "How did she get her hands on it? How much of it? Can she stand?" Santana questioned at such a fast pace that both Blaine and Quinn leant forward to better understand her. "Okay, put her in some flats and smack her across the face." There was a pause and Quinn could slightly hear someone reasoning with Santana on the other line. Big mistake. "I DON'T CARE IF IT LEAVES A MARK ON HER CHEEK, THAT IS THE BEAUTY OF MAKE-UP!" Santana roared into her headset. People around them started to edge away. "Once you've done that, go and find Kurt and be the one to explain to him why one of his models is now wearing ballet flats instead of the shoes he designed. And dear god take whatever is left over of what she had, he's gonna need it." Santana pressed the button on her headset to shut it off then let out an exasperated sigh. Blaine had stood up from his chair and had walked over to Santana during her rage.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Santana was breathing quite heavily. She shook her head before holding it in both of her hands.

"Some stupid model got her hands on a couple bottles of Pinot Noir to help calm some pre-show jitters." Santana said before noticing the questioning look noticeable on Blaine's face. "And no, this stupid model was not Brittany." Santana explained, defending her best friend.

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked with concern. He knew this Launch show was a major deal for Kurt, and he wanted to help in anyway he could. Santana began to shake her head in response before abruptly stopping.

"Actually, Kurt is probably pretty tense at the moment." Santana said as she looked at her schedule on her clipboard. "How about you go and comfort him? He has five minutes before the show starts." Blaine gave a little shrug in agreement. Santana grabbed his wrist and had taken one step before stopping and turning back to Blaine. "You are aware by comfort I mean sex, right?" she asked curiously. Blaine detached his hand immediately.

"What?. Santana are you insane?"

"Hey, your lover needs some loving?"

"And I was going to offer him a hug."

"Well offer it. Just with no clothes on."

"Santana! What is the matter with you?"

"Hey I know you gays. You can do it anytime of the day."

"Even so, five minutes is so tasteless and unromantic."

"Well the sooner Kurt is relaxed, the sooner you can go home and do it again in privacy."

Blaine paused for a moment. Santana continued to stare at him.

"I can do it in three."

"That a boy." Santana said as she re-grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him backstage to his boyfriend. As they went Blaine called out to Quinn from afar, an obvious smirk noticeable across his face.

"Be right back Quinn, save our seats." He informed before he was about to disappear behind a curtain. Quinn gave him a wave to show that she had heard him and watched as Santana yanked him behind the parting material. She suddenly realized how thirsty she was and decided she should get a drink. She got up from her seat and placed the '_RESERVED_' signs back in their original positions. She looked around for the nearest waiter, and the closest on was standing next to a bar loading his tray with more classes of champagne. Quinn made her way over to him and tapped him on the back.

"Excuse me, could I possible take-." But Quinn suddenly stopped, for she had just recognized the waiter. He was tall and skinny, had jet black hair and was now gleaming a big smile as he too recognized Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray. Well what are the odds? It is still Fabray isn't it?

"One in a million I would say and of course it is." Quinn replied as she gave the waiter a friendly hug. She felt, even though it looked like he had none, the muscles under his black vest and white collared shirt. "How are you Mike?"

"I'm okay. Same as I've always been." Mike Chang answered as he went to pick up the tray that was now full with glasses of champagne. Quinn nodded at his answer, still smiling.

"I thought you were out in the west coast?" Quinn said as she walked with Mike while he began to serve his glasses. "Didn't you get married?"

Mike nodded but the look on his face was not one Quinn was expecting. "Um yeah." He said as he avoided making eye contact with Quinn. "That didn't really goes as planned."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Quinn said as she gave his back a rub with her hand. But she didn't do anymore. She could tell Mike was uncomfortable talking about the situation.

"Yeah, thanks." Mike responded. They had stopped walking so some people could take a glass of Mike's tray. "After the divorce, I moved back east and she stayed in California. But it's all good. New York is where I belong. If I wanna dance, this is the place to make it happen."

"Couldn't agree more." Quinn said as the couple took off walking again.

"So what do you do now?" Mike asked, not looking at Quinn. Not out of rudeness but to keep himself from running into someone and spilling alcohol over them. Quinn knew they probably wouldn't mind. Most of the people in the marquee had more booze in them than blood anyway.

"Interior designing." Quinn answered as she snapped out of her own thoughts. Mike nodded at this revelation.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Love it." Quinn said as she exposed her perfect teeth through a grin. "I've just opened my own company after leaving my last position of three years. I know it's ambitious." She defended as Mike emitted a low whistle. "But it looks like its going good. I'm in talks to design Donald Trump's new office for his reality show and who could ask for better exposure then that? Sorry, I'm rambling." Quinn finished as she noticed Mike's shocked look.

"No, no it's fine. It's great that you're aiming high." Mike said reassuringly. "Because you can achieve even higher goals."

"Or risk falling even faster." Quinn said, not really knowing herself if she was kidding or was actually worried. Mike went to speak again but was interrupted by Santana's voice over the sound system. She seemed much more calm as she spoke.

"If everyone would like to take a seat, the show is about to begin. Please enjoy as we reveal to you, for the first time, the Kurt Hummel Collection." She switched off her microphone as her welcome was met with an applause and the movement of guests.

"Am I wrong, or was that Santana?" Mike asked, leaning into Quinn. "What is she doing on the sound system?

"She's an event manager, she's running everything inside and outside this large tent." Quinn informed as she grabbed the last two glasses of champagne off Mike's tray. "Oh shoot, I should have taken you to her to see. And Blaine as well, he's here...somewhere." Quinn avoided the awkwardness of telling Mike that Blaine was off having sex with his boyfriend. "They would have loved to've seen you." Quinn paused. "Well I know Blaine would've, you can never tell with Santana." Mike gave a little chuckle.

"Hey don't worry about it." Mike said as he started to head back towards the bar to gather more drinks. "I'm gonna see you all again next weekanyway, right?"

"Yeah." Quinn said as she walked away before comprehending what Mike had just said. "Wait what?" She turned around but Mike had already disappeared into the crowd. _"Why would I be seeing him next week?" _Quinn thought to herself. But she was quickly snapped back to reality by someone pulling her arm.

"Quinn, come on, it's about to start." Blaine said as he pulled the blonde through the crowd. Quinn noticed his before slicked hair was a mess, his clothes were ruffled and he seemed to be perspiring slightly.

"So, hows Kurt?" Quinn asked as she sat down in her chair while Blaine tidied himself up.

"He's fine." Blaine answered before smiling at Quinn. "Now." And he gave her a sly wink.

"Well, thats good." Quinn said as Blaine took his seat to watch the show that was soon to commence. "But Blaine, there is one more thing you may want to do."

"What?"

"Pull you fly up." Quinn answered. Blaine looked down. He then quickly shot up, zipped his fly closed and sat straight back down. The two looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. They ceased as the room became dimmer and a single spotlight feel on Santana in the centre of the catwalk, who was now headset and clipboard free.

"Good evening and welcome to the launch show...of Hummel Collections."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to review, because i love all those who review and it sometimes makes me update faster.<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	3. Champagne and Celebrations

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I am so glad everyone is enjoying "I promise..."**

**So please, read on :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Santana grasped the microphone tight in her hand as she stood in the middle of the Catwalk.<p>

"I hope everyone is having a fabulous time so far." Santana said as she walked closer to the end of the runway as the audience murmured in agreement. "Good, good. Well I don't want to hold up anymore of the time, so please, enjoy the show." Again, everyone gave an applause while Santana made her way of the catwalk and directed herself towards the reserved seat in the front row. Quinn was sitting in her seat, holding the two glasses of champagne in her hands, the one closer to Santana was raised a little higher. Santana grabbed it out of Quinn's hand and shot it back before taking a seat.

"How did you know I would need that?" Santana asked as she touched her chest to balance herself after her quick alcohol consumption.

"Santana, I have known you for most of your life." Quinn announced while the two girls looked at each other. "And if I don't know when you need a drink, the universe has been messed with somehow." Santana shrugged in agreement. Quinn went to talk to her about her conversation with Mike a few minutes ago before she was interrupted.

"Guys, zip it, its starting." Blaine informed as he leant over to the duo. And sure enough, the tent was suddenly plunged into darkness and everyone's conversations ceased. Music started to fill the space. Quinn may have been mistaken, but she was pretty sure it was singer Kesha's first song released 'Tik Tok' that had started to play, but an instrumental version. A few people in the audience had started clapping to the beat, Quinn, Blaine and Santana included. Then the first model appeared. A model wearing ballet flats that did not match her outfit.

As she stumbled down the runway, it was pretty obvious to Quinn was incredibly intoxicated beyond belief. Quinn looked over at Santana. She had her hand covering her face and was shaking her head out of pure embarrassment for herself, the girl and Kurt. The tipsy model then walked off stage as the second entered.

Quinn was so impressed by Kurt's creations. He had most definitely gone full out. His designs were all so different but at the same time matched with the overall style of the clothes. Every now and then, Quinn would see an article of clothing that would catch her eye. For instance she noticed a tanned leather belt that caught her interest, a pair of black stiletto boots that were absolutely stunning and a gorgeous tight fitting sunday dress that was a vibrant yellow with a white boarder that sat comfortably on the bust line. Quinn hoped that Kurt had a spare one of those in her sizes stored away in his studio.

By this time the show was halfway through and the song was reaching it's end. This was when Quinn notice Brittany Pierce walk on. In Quinn's opinion, she looked freaking hot. She was wearing a pair of short shorts with a red bra that had white polka dots and had a tiny black blazer over the top. Quinn looked to her hands and she was surprised to see, that as well as the netted glove, her right hand was holding a microphone. She raised it to her mouth and began to sing where the song was up to.

"_Now the party don't start 'til I walk in!"_

Brittany started to strut down the runway as she sang she motioned her hands at the audience to get them onto their lifeless feet. In less then a few seconds, everyone was on their feet and dancing along with Brittany, who continued to sing

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight"_

All of the models who had walked before Brittany, came on for their last strut. Brittany had made her way into the audience, being followed by a spotlight.

"_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_oh oh ohoh, oh oh ohoh"_

Brittany made her way over to her three friends in the front row. She reached Santana, grabbed her by the hand and gave her a twirl, singing to her as she did.

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up"_

She moved over to Quinn next and did the same thing to her as she sang the next two lines.

"_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight"_

Then she made her final move onto Blaine. Except this time she pushed him back into his chair, mounted him and gave what Quinn could only call a profession lap dance. Blaine just sat their half stunned half laughing as Brittany concluded her song. He knew Kurt had put her up to this.

"_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_oh oh ohoh, oh oh ohoh."_

Then suddenly, the marquee was once again covered with darkness as the music cut out. When the lights came back on_, _Brittany was gone and Santana was making her way back onstage, holding the microphone that her friend had just been clutching.

"Well then, I hope everyone enjoyed the show." Santana said as she looked over the audience. "But before we all leave, we cannot not hear a little speech from the man who made this night possible." Santana paused for dramatic effect before casting her free hand behind her to backstage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please put you hands together for the devastatingly divine, Mr. Kurt Hummel.

Quinn jumped to her feet with Blaine as they clapped the loudest out of all the audience members. Kurt peeked his head around the corner of the curtain before strutting over to stand next to Santana. Kurt was dressed in one his own creations. He wore a tight tail coat and a dark corset to match. His pants were also, surprise surprise, extremely tight and one of his hands wore a glove that exposed the fingers and had small jewels encrusted onto them. Quinn notice that he was slightly taller then usual but then she looked at his shoes and was not shocked to see they had a slight heel on them. Santana extended the microphone to Kurt before heading of the runway and back to her seat.

"Hello my people." Kurt said into the microphone which he held ever so elegantly. "I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to either support me or get completely stinking drunk." A wave of laughter jumped from the audience. "I know you are all probably getting bored right now, so I will make this quick. There are two important people I need to acknowledge. First I want to thank my fantastic events co-ordinator; Santana Lopez." A spotlight hit Santana and she got to her feet and turned to face everyone. "She has been here morning, noon and night helping me to pull all of this together and I want her to know how much I appreciate it."

A model appeared from one of the curtains with a package in her hand. She made he way over to Santana an handed it to her. Santana thanked the model as she walked away before opening the package.

"No fucking way Kurt." Santana screamed as she opened her gift. He had given her a pair of heals from the Hummel Collection. They were a fire engine red and the front of them were covered in buckles and belt like straps. Santana ran up onto stage and gave Kurt a huge hug and kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat and admiring her gift.

"I would also like to thank someone else who is incredibly important in my life." Kurt continued as the spotlight faded off Santana and prepared itself for it's next target. "This man has stuck by me for as long as I can remember. He has been supportive when I thought this show would be the death of me and he is so much more than my best friend and boyfriend. He is my soulmate." Kurt looked down into the audience. "Blaine Anderson, will you come onto the stage please."

The spotlight fell on Blaine as he made his way up to his partner while an applause followed him. As he reached Kurt, he gave him a hug of a lifetime and Quinn couldn't help but become teary eyed. The men pulled away from their embrace.

"Now Blaine, you are probably expecting a gift after what I just said." Kurt said over the microphone. Blaine chuckled while he held Kurt's hand tight in his own. "Well I don't have a gift, but I do have a question for you."

Kurt then suddenly jumped onto one knee. Quinn and Santana had both leant forward and gasped at the same time. The models from backstage were all peeping out from behind the curtains, Brittany's head sticking out the furthest. Kurt then took a deep breath as Blaine just stood their in suspension looking down at his boyfriend.

"Blaine Anderson. Will you marry me?"

Their wasn't even a seconds pause before Blaine responded.

"HELL YES!"

The room broke out in applause. Quinn was jumping up and down hugging Santana. Blaine had pulled Kurt up off his feet by his lapel and into an intense pashing session. Many people in the crowed whooped and Quinn heard Brittany emit a wold whistle.

Blaine and Kurt broke apart and Blaine grabbed his fiance's microphone out of Kurt's hand and screamed into it.

"Sorry Gentlemen, this one is mine now." He then re-connected Kurt's lips with his again with great force.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a question for everyone. Should I have Tina be Mike's ex wife, or not. Because he will have a little storyline intertwined later on and I wanted your guys opinions because I cant decide :)<strong>

**I Hope everyone is enjoying. please review and feel free to say what you want. :)**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	4. Memories of Reminiscence

**Hey everyone. So most of you have been asking where Sam is. "I promise" you all that he will be showing his face at the end of this chapter/beginning of the next. I just wanted Quinn to have a little intro. Sam will probably get a few chapters dedicated to himself as well.**

**And while on the subject of glee, I watch episode 1 of season three. LOVED IT :)**

**but anyways, back to the story.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>At least an hour had past since Kurt had proposed to Blaine, and Quinn was starting to feel pretty drowsy. She, Santana and Brittany had bid goodbye to the newly engaged couple five minutes after they had announced their engagement before they slipped home to celebrate privately. Santana was giving last minutes instructions to her assistant about cleaning up the marquee, so Quinn and Brittany were waiting for her at the entrance.<p>

"Do you wanna come out with San and I, Q?" Brittany asked. "We were thinking we might hit up a few clubs to party away the stress of the launch being over."

"Thanks but no thanks Britt. I'm so tired I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. Tonight has seemed to be to eventful for me" Quinn said as hugged her arms together to keep warm. "And speaking of which, you were freaking amazing on that runway."

"Thanks Q" Brittany replied. "However I think my song may have been upstaged by the proposal."

"Yeah you're probably right." Quinn said. "But hey, you grinding up against Blaine certainly made the gap between the two smaller."

Both of the blondes began to giggle as Santana walked up to them. Quinn could tell she was exhausted. She had circles under her eyes and her hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail for comfort. But still, she managed to plaster a smile onto her face as she approached her friends.

"Finally done!" Santana said as she reached the girls. Quinn looked behind Santana with a confused look.

"Um San." Quinn began as she looked back at Santana with the same look. "I don't know if you know the definition of done...but that isn't it."

Both Brittany and Santana turned around and gazed into the marquee. There were chairs cluttered everywhere, champagne glasses and bottles cluttered the floors and tables and half of the staff were still cleaning.

"Oh please Q." Santana said as she turned back to a skeptical Quinn. "You don't expect me to clean up. No my job is to build a project from nothing and then to supervise. I leave all the boring clean-up for my assistant. She's under the impression it will allow her to climb higher in this industry. But it actually allows me to use her as my personal maid.

Brittany snorted at Santana's last words while Quinn just shook her head even though she was unable to hide a slight smile. After a few seconds of deserved laughter, Brittany linked her arms in Quinn's and Santana's and they were off walking. Quinn suddenly had an epiphany and turned towards Santana.

"Hey, did you know Mike Chang was here tonight?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. Apparently her assistant was in charge of hiring the serving staff as well. Quinn started wondering what Santana actually did for this launch.

"You're kidding, he didn't even say hi." Brittany complained

"You've kept in contact?" Quinn asked turning to Brittany

"Yeah, after he moved to New York, we ran into each other at a dance class" Brittany answered. "I felt so bad about his divorce."

"Hold up." Santana interjected. "Asian and Other Asian were shacking up?"

"What?" Brittany said. "No, Mike and Tina broke up before they left for college. He wound up with some blonde real estate agent who was visiting New York for a seminar. It was love at first sight according to Mike."

"Oh please." Santana retorted. "There ain't no such thing."

"Thats how it looks. Apparently they got married but then she cheated on him so they made like a banana and split." Brittany concluded

"Proving that there is no such thing as love at first sight, soul mates and all that other garbage." Quinn said as she took off walking again

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa." Santana said as she and Brittany ran after Quinn. "Where did that coldness come from, Ice Queen?"

Quinn stopped walking a turned back to her friends. She ran a hand through her hair and took a breath before crossing both hands firmly.

"No where. I just never see anyone being forever in love with one individual person for the rest of their lives." Quinn informed

"Oh what a load of shit." Santana said. "You of all people I know are the most 'loving love type of person' I know." Brittany nodded in agreement.

"No, I like romance and flirting." Quinn rebutted. "But I do not believe in love forever."

Quinn went to keep walking before Santana called out to her.

"Well thats not exactly true."

Quinn stopped walking but kept her back to the two girls. She heard their high heel's approaching from behind before they were both standing in front of her.

"Is it Q?" Santana asked

"That relationship was never destined for greatness." Quinn said, a tone of slight anger audible in her voice. They should know she didn't like talking about...him. "Plus I don't see him here today. So it mustn't have been a relationship for the ages."

"True." Brittany said, walking slightly closer to Quinn. "But the people you dated after the two of you broke up were easy flings, not forevers. And come to think of it, you haven't been dating in a while."

"Well I'm sorry, I've been busy" Quinn reasoned, throwing her hands in the air. "It isn't easy starting a business from scratch. But you wouldn't know that would you? No, you're always off partying and taking dance classes whenever you feel like it. And your definition of work is either wearing designer clothes in front of a camera or walking them down a runway."

"Hey Q, take it easy." Santana said, stepping between Quinn and Brittany, the later looking somewhat offended. "We weren't trying to make you pissed."

"I know you weren't. I just..I." Quinn began to say. She brought a hand to her head and took a deep breath to calm herself. She then turned to Brittany "I'm sorry Britt. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She went in to give Brittany a hug which was accepted. When they parted, Santana clapped her hands together.

"Fan-freaking-tastic. Now who is up for some partying?" Santana asked both the blondes before hailing a cab from the sidewalk.

"You know I am." Brittany said as she opened the door of the cab that had just puled up beside them.

"Great." Santana said. "Quinn, howz abouts you?"

"She said she is to tired. Which is understandable, considering most grandmas are in bed by six and it is way past that bed time." Brittany teased

"Actually, I could do with a drink, if you don't mind?" Quinn asked as she walked closer to the cab's door, giving Brittany a little slap on the arm as she did.

"Sure. Less money for me to spend on this cab and more for me to get wasted." Santana said as she followed Brittany and Quinn into their ride.

The entire cab ride, all Quinn could do was think about her little tiff with Brittany and Santana. It wasn't so much the fight that annoyed her but that it was the subject of it that did. She kept thinking about it in the back of her mind and she couldn't seem to get it out of her head. The cab then came to abrupt holt out side a club. They payed the driver and then walked up to the front entrance, passing the queue of people anxiously waiting to enter the club, some of whom boo'd and yelled at them for doing so. Quinn then grabbed Brittany's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Um Britt, I don't think a club such as the prestigious _ToXiC _will just let us in." Quinn said. "Especially if we are not on the list."

"Well lucky for you, you know someone who does nothing but wear designer clothes in front of a camera or down a runway for work." Brittany said, raising an eyebrow and smiling, before turning towards the club's bouncer."

"Hey Mickey, hows it all going?" Brittany asked. The bouncer known as Mickey merely nodded. "Great. Hey you wouldn't mind letting me and my friends in would you?"

Without even a moments thought, Mickey opened up the club to them. "Anything for Brittany Pierce and co."

"Co.!" Santana said raising a finger. "Excuse me honey, but do youz be knowin' whoze I be?"

"Thank you so much Mickey." Quinn said quickly, pushing Santana into the club out of Mickey's sight before he could respond, Brittany following. "Don't mind her. She just ah...um...hasn't had sex in a while, thats all. It makes her hormones out of whack." Quinn gave a nervous laugh before stepping into the club

Half an hour inside _ToXiC _and Quinn was no longer tired. In fact, she was wide awake and slightly tipsy. She and Brittany were sitting in a booth alone. Santana had left them a few minutes ago with a random guy to sit in a more private part of the club. Apparently he was some kind of yoga instructor, which excited Santana because that meant he was probably "really bendy."

As Quinn sat there sipping her 5th cosmopolitan, Brittany leant over to her. It was obvious that she was slightly intoxicated as well.

"Hey Quinzie?" Brittany asked, her speech slurred as she spoke. "What made you bring ups Mike Changidy Chang before?"

"Oh, well Britt-Britt." Quinn said before stopping to think. She tried her best to rack her brain, but all she didn't seem to be able to hold onto a a thought long enough. "I...um...I can't remember."

"Ha." Brittany yelled before dramatically pointing her finger at Quinn. "I think someone has had to much to drink." Brittany then immediately slipped of her chair. Quinn didn't notice. She was to busy staring at the dance floor full of bodies dancing against each other.

"Hey Britt." Quinn yelled over the thumping music as Brittany hoisted herself back onto her chair. "I'm gonna go dance." Brittany wasn't paying attention. She was now to occupied with guy she had just noticed at the end of the bar. So Quinn made her way onto the dance floor alone.

A few minutes in and Quinn had let loose. She was dancing with complete strangers she had just met but she didn't seem to care. She just moved her body to the pounding beat with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. So much enthusiasm she whacked her hand into the guy behind her, slapping him hard in the face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Quinn apologized as the guy turned around. He has rubbing the side of his face.

"Hey don't worry about it, It can happen to anyone." The stranger said, giving his head a slight shake to focus himself. "Hey are you alright?"

The man had stopped stroking his jaw for he had just noticed Quinn's sudden change in expression. Her face was paused in shock mode and she stood as still as ever. The man Quinn had just hit had pure blonde hair that looked ever so familiar to Quinn causing her to remember that last time she had ever seen such hair like his.

_Quinn was in the choir room sitting on one of the chairs. She was dressed in her maroon graduation robes. She hoped he would come. She needed him to come. Then she heard someone enter the room. Quinn looked up and gave a small smile._

"_What do you want, Quinn?" Sam asked as he remained in the doorway, also in his graduation robes. Quinn could tell he did not want to be here._

"_I thought you weren't going to come." Quinn said, not answering Sam's question._

"_Well seeing as it is our last day, I probably won't see you ever again." Sam said, leaning on the doorway._

"_Yeah that is sad." Quinn said, getting up from her chair._

"_I didn't say it was sad." Sam said, making his way over to one side of the piano. Quinn felt slightly cut by this comment. But this was no time for water works. This was her last chance._

"_I'm sorry I tore you away from your family." She said as she approached the opposite side of the piano, placing her hands on top._

"_Quinn, can you please speed it up." Sam interrupted._

"_Right." Quinn said, walking around to Sam's side of the instrument, keeping one hand on the top of it as she walked to him. Sam did not make eye contact with her. He continued to stare straight ahead at where she had been standing. Quinn reached his side and look at him. She took a breath. _

"_I want to be with you again." Quinn announced, hoping that Sam would turn around at this revelation. He did not. So Quinn continued._

"_We used to be so strong. Everyone envied used to envy us. Our love and passion for one another used to keep us attached at the hip." Quinn pleaded as she turned Sam's shoulders towards herself so we would look at her. "You can't say you don't miss that. That you don't missing being with me."_

_Sam simply stared at Quinn, who had tears glistening in her eyes. But he would not be swayed. _

"_Your right Quinn." Sam said as he removed her hands that still clung to his shoulders as if for dear life. "We used to have all those things. Emphasis on the 'used to."_

_Quinn backed away as Sam spoke. But still he continued, crushing her heart into pieces as he did._

"_Things will never go back to how they used to be. You betrayed me, broke my heart. You cheated on me."_

"_A year ago" Quinn cried_

"_WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?" Sam yelled, making Quinn jump. "When you cheat, the time you did so isn't taken into consideration." Little tears started to fall from both of them now. "I gave you everything. And you threw is back in my face." Sam concluded softly._

_Quinn just stood there, continuing to cry. Sam stood there awkwardly as the girl he once loved started to break down. Quinn then pulled something off her right hand._

"_Then you will probably want this back then." She she sobbed as she thrust something into his hand before running out of the choir room. Sam simply stood there, staring down in to his hand which now had the promise ring sitting in its palm._

"Hey lady are you still with us?" The stranger said as he clicked his fingers in front of Quinn. Quinn snapped back in to reality suddenly, opening and closing her eyes to regain her thoughts.

"What...um...yeah." Quinn said "I probably have just had to much to drink. I gotta go." Quinn took off back to her booth. "Sorry about the slap." She called behind her.

Quinn returned to her booth, where Santana was sitting alone, sipping a margarita.

"Where did Britt go?" Quinn asked looking around.

"Oh she's off getting her mack on with some guy she met at the end of the bar." Santana informed glumly taking a gulp of her drink. "Just like I was before the guy's wife called him to come home."

"Oh that nice." Quinn said, not paying the slightest attention to what Santana had just said. She picked up her bag and made sure all of its contents were still there. "Hey San I'm gonna head off. I'm not feeling to good."

"Oh." Santana said, putting her drink down on the table and picking up her bag as well. "Let me get Britt and we will be out in five."

"No, you guys stay. I just have a bit of a headache. Don't let me ruin you evening." Quinn reassured

"Are you sure babe?" Santana asked, still standing.

"Yeah I'm sure." Quinn said as she started to walk backwards. "Stay and have fun. You deserve it. Tell Britt I said bye." She then turned and headed towards the exit. She heard Santana yell a goodbye and Quinn raised her hand in the air with a wave. She then reached the doors that opened as she approached.

"Thanks Mickey." Quinn said as she walked by the bouncer. She hailed a cab, gave and address and within twenty minuets she was exiting it again, paying the dirty cabby. She made her way up her steps towards her town house and unlocked the door, switching the lights on. The place was still a wreck but looked even worse in Quinn's drunken gaze for she saw double of the mess. She gave a groan as she put her bag on the side table near the door. She looked down to the floor and saw an envelope all on its lonesome addressed to her. Quinn picked up the letter and tore it open.

**Dear Miss Quinn Fabray**

**We wish to invite you to the William McKinley High School 5th year reunion for the class of 2011.**

**We hope you can attend to catch up with old friends and colleagues for what is sure to be a truly fantastic night.**

**The date for the reunion is the 16th of February. Please R.S.V.P by the 13th.**

**I hope to see you back in the old high school halls.**

**Sincerely **

**Rachel Hudson**

Quinn looked up from the letter and pulled out her phone as she walked up the stairs to check the date. Today was the 10th, which meant the reunion was next week.

"_So thats what Mike was talking about." _Quinn thought to herself. She was suddenly surprisingly excited for this reunion. She could not wait to see everyone again. She had not seen Mercedes or Tina in such a long time. She couldn't even remember the last time she spoken to Artie. And Rachel and Finn must had gotten married...well that was to be expected. She would be seeing Mister Schue, Miss Pillsbury and-

Quinn gasped as she suddenly thought of her ex while standing outside her bedroom door. Seeing Sam again was no doubt going to be awkward. What would he do when she saw him again. Yell, scream, possibly murder? Quinn gave a little yelp as she sprinted to her bed and jumped straight onto the it, burying herself in the covers.

"_Next week so definitely going to be sufficiently awkward." _Quinn thought as she pulled a pillow over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope your enjoying. I promise to all the Quam fans reading this (Which is no doubt everyone) that Sam is in the next chapter. Do not fret, Trouty Mouth is on his way.<strong>

**Please please please review and feel free to give suggestions of what you would like to see happen in the story**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	5. Double the Fear

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy at the moment with school.**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, If i stuff up on some of the geographical locations in the story, please don't judge. I'm australian so i am basing my info of a map**

**hahahaha**

* * *

><p>As the plane made its descent down on Lima, Sam gripped his armrests tightly. He hated flying. Just something about a gigantic object flying through the air with no strings attached made Sam feel quite queasy in his stomach. His hands had turned white, a great contrast to his face which was now a light shade of green. He breathed deeply and shut his eyes tight as the plane landed on the ground with a thump.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have now landed in Lima, Ohio. We hope you had a safe flight and enjoy your stay." Sam heard the Captain say over the speakers. He however kept his eyes tightly closed as people around him began to move. It was not until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he open them to look up at who had touched him.

"Mister Evans, we've landed." An air hostess said as she bent down to Sam's eye level. 'How are we feeling now?" She asked with concern.

Earlier, she had escorted Sam to the back of the plane and provide him a vomit bag for he did not want to throw up on the passenger next to him. He was sitting alone on one of the pull out chairs that the air crew would normally sit in if turbulence would occur during a flight. Luckily for Sam, the journey had been free of abrupt movement.

"Fine thanks. Now that we're back on solid ground anyway." Sam said, making the hostess giggle as she hoisted her dizzy passenger to his feet.

"Good. Would you like a complementary map of Lima to assist you on your travels?" The hostess asked as she let go of a now steady Sam and handed him a map from her pocket. "We offer one to every passenger."

"No thank you." Sam said as he made his way back to his original seat to collect his onboard luggage. He noticed the plane was now clear of passengers except for him and the hostess who followed behind. "I'm from around here actually. Came back for a high school reunion."

"Ooh, how fun." The hostess said. Sam could notice the sarcasm in her voice and he couldn't help but smile.

Sam reached up to the overhead compartment to grab his bag. But as he opened it, his bag toppled out of it's cupboard and onto the floor, its contents spilling over the skinny isle. Sam groaned. He and the hostess bent down to pick up his possessions.

'You'd be surprised but that actually happens a lot." The Hostess said as she pick up Sam's belongings. "Nice underwear by the way."

"Excuse me?" Sam said as he quickly stood up to check his fly was done up. The hostess laughed.

"I meant these, hot stuff." The Hostess said smiling as she held her hand out which he Sam's folded up underwear. Sam blushed as he bent back down to gather the last of his things. He looked up to see the hostess gazing at him before she quickly turned away.

"So." Sam said as he stood back up along with the hostess, zipping his bag shut. "You think I'm...hot stuff?" Sam lifted one eyebrow seductively. The hostess stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you are pretty cute." She said in a mischievous tone. "And you probably would have picked up on my vibe earlier if you hadn't been hurling your guts up.

Suddenly the plane gave a little rock from side to side. Either Godzilla was attacking or the wind had picked up. Either way, it made the hostess stumble. She went to fall but Sam caught her before she did. They looked up at each other and smiled.

"Are you always so forward?" Sam asked jokingly

"Only with men I like."

Before Sam had even realized, he and the hostess whose name he did not even know were kissing each other very passionately. Sam immediately ceased their little make-out session.

"Before we go any further, whats your name?"

"Kim."

"Sam. Nice to meet you Kim." Sam said as he reattached his lips to Kim's. They were both running their hands all over each other. Sam pulled Kim's hair out of its tight bun so he had something to grab onto. He then moved his hands from her hair down to her rear. He grabbed her around the thighs and picked her so she was straddled around his waist. He heard her moan slightly as she ran her hand under his tight v-neck shirt. She had reached his abs and was taking pleasure in stroking her hand over them. Sam then pressed her against one of the plane walls. He moved his lip's from her's down to her neck, kissing that with just as much enthusiasm.

"Wow, this I have never done before." Kim said as she grabbed the bottom of Sam's shirt and started to pull it over his head, to get a better look as his sculpted body.

"Me neither." Sam said between kisses on Kim's neck. The top buttons of her shirt her now undone and Sam was moving his lips further down just above her chest.

"But I have been told I am good at welcoming people to Ohio." Kim flirted before her expression became confused. "Is something wrong?"

Sam had ceased his kissing and had quickly backed away from Kim. He looked up at her and was not surprised that she was completely dumbfounded by his sudden mood change.

"No...well...yeah." Sam said as his picked up his shirt to pull back over his head. "Its just...here...Ohio..._her_."

"Her?" Kim asked as she quickly buttoned up her shirt "Oh shit, you have a girlfriend here don't you?"

"No." Sam said as he picked up his bag and turned towards the plane's exit. "Not anymore."

He walked to the front of the plane before turning around to look back at Kim. She had buttoned her top back up and was no pulling her hair back.

"Thanks for looking after me. And sorry about...this." Sam said and before Kim could even respond, he had turned a corner and was walking into the airport towards baggage claim.

"That is another reason why I hate flying." Sam mumbled to himself, feeling so stupid about what had just happened.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

Quinn stumbled out of the airport bathrooms with Brittany by her side. The dancer was holding her up with all her strength to keep her from falling to the ground. Quinn was not feeling so good. The flight had been terrible. Turbulence the whole way, a screaming baby behind her and a bathroom line that never ended. Add that to her fear of flying, Quinn was feeling like crap.

The two blondes went back to where Santana was waiting with all their luggage. Quinn and Brittany had left her alone to carry all the bags so they could find somewhere for Quinn to throw her guts up. Santana stood near two men with her back to her friends. Quinn saw through her hazy vision that they were all muscly guys who were all staring at the same thing. Santana's chest area. Any other girl would be insulted but Santana always thought that if you had the power, use it to your advantage. Santana turned around as she heard her friend approaching. She turned back towards the three men, sticking her chest out as she did.

"Well thank you boys, but the rest of my party is here, so run along." Santana said as the men turned away and walked off in the other direction.

"Who were they?" Quinn asked glumly

"Well after you two ditched me to carry all your shit, I made some new friends." Santana informed as she grabbed her luggage and walked towards the exit. Brittany and Quinn raised their eyebrows at her. "What? I wasn't gonna haul all your bags by myself."

The trio made there way to the sliding doors. Quinn held her stomach as she walked. To much movement made it more upset. As they stepped out into the chilly air, Quinn took a deep breath as she reacquainted herself with her hometown. Even in winter, Lima still looked somewhat dry. While snow covered the grounds, the tree's still remained bare and the little areas of exposed grass were brown and crisp.

"Wow...Lima, Ohio." Brittany said

"Same dump as usual." Santana added. Quinn gave a little nod of agreement along with Brittany. "I can't believe we're back here. I thought we would never see it again."

"Well when Rachel Berry organizes something, she is determined that it is a success." Quinn said, moving over to the wall to lean on to steady herself. "And if that something is a reunion and the success is the people showing up...attendance is mandatory." Quinn gave a slight shudder

"I thought she was Hudson now?" Brittany asked

"Britt she may have taken the name, but the planning of it was so Berry-like." Santana said, linking arms with Brittany. "Dragging us out here in freaking winter. What the hell was she thinking?"

"Well you haven't changed at all have you Santana?"

Quinn recognized that voice instantly. She moved herself behind a pot plant to be hidden from view. Sam would not see her like this. Sick as a dog and smelling of vomit.

"Trouty Mouth." Quinn heard Santana say. "Long time no see."

Sam had walked over to the duo and gave them both a hug. As he pulled away from Brittany, he notice her examining him.

"Sam you look terrible." Brittany said, noticing Sam's greenish skin tone.

"Yeah, flying isn't really my thing." Sam informed as he zipped up his jacket to shield himself from the outside weather.

"Hey, you're not the only one, Qui- OW." Brittany had been interrupted by Santana stomping on her foot. "What was that for San?"

"Sorry, I must have slipped." Santana lied as she wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulder. "But I'm sure we don't want to bore Sam with my travel sickness journey." Santana gave a fake laugh.

Quinn was blessing Santana so much for stopping Brittany from telling Sam she was here as well.

"You get travel sickness from planes?" Sam asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Santana said. "You should see me when I'm up there. I look like a human fire hose. But instead of water, I'm shooting out my breakfast."

Sam stood there, half confused, half disgusted at what he just heard. Quinn knew Santana must be mortified right now but still, the Latina did not break character.

"Well, anyway, I've gotta go." Sam said awkwardly, pulling his suitcase as he made his way over to a cab that had just pulled up. "I'll see you guys at the reunion in two days."

Sam threw his bag in the back of the the taxi and hopped in the back. As the cab drove away from the airport, he waved goodbye to Brittany and Santana who waved back. He then suddenly caught a glimpse of blonde hair appear from behind a pot plant. But before he could get a better look at who it was, the cab had turned a corner and the airport was out of view.

Quinn stepped out from behind the plant to face an embarrassed Santana.

"Thank you San." Quinn said as she walked over to her friends. 'I am just not ready to deal with it yet. I need to prepare myself."

"You know Fabray, normally I would not refer to myself as a vomiting hose unless it was for an extremely close and-slash-or rich friend. Luckily for you, you fall into both of those categories." Santana said as she linked arms with Quinn and Brittany and the three of them made the way over to a taxi.

They watched as their bags were loaded into the cab's trunk before sitting in the back seat of the vehicle. Quinn gave the driver the name of the hotel they were staying at and they were off. As they left the airport, Santana turned to Quinn.

"But Quinn, as much as you don't wanna see him." Santana said, smiling before she had even finished what she was going to say. "You gotta admit, Evans was looking smoking hot."

The three girls laughed and Quinn decided not to worry about their reunion in two days. She couldn't stop what was coming, she just had to be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't great, but please tell me what you think.<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	6. Opinions to Share

**Hey everyone. I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far. Please please please review. Reviews to me are like gold stars to Rachel.**

* * *

><p>"Quinn would you freaking calm down." Santana said as she lay on Quinn's hotel bed. They had been in the room for at least half an hour now. Santana and Brittany were dressed and ready to head off. Quinn however was still deciding what to wear. She stood at the open wardrobe full of her clothes with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was done, makeup was complete but the outfit was non-existent. She then pulled out a red Donna Karan dress in one hand and in the other was a blue Fendi sleeveless dress.<p>

"Okay, which on of these say's 'I'm over you and have not thought about you for the last five years?" Quinn asked holding up the two dresses.

"Quinn I don't know and frankly I don't care.' Santana said in a frustrated voice. "Just pick one so we can get out of here."

"Wait." Brittany interrupted. "Dresses can talk?"

Quinn groaned as she threw her hands up in the air while still holding onto the dresses before storming into the bathroom to try them on. Santana flopped her head onto the bed and huffed while Brittany sat there, still confused as ever.

"Guys you have to understand." Quinn said through the ajar bathroom door. "If I want things to go smoothly tonight with Sam and for him to know I'm over him, I have to look perfect."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"I have to look perfect." Sam said as he stood in front of his mirror, redoing his tie for the fifth time. Before Sam had arrived back in Lima, he had contacted his old friend Noah Puckerman, asking if he could borrow a spare room. Puck and Sam had always gotten along over shared interests of football, music tastes and particular girls.

"Dude, you sound like a chick when you say stuff like that." Puck said as he sat on his couch in the living room, sipping from a can of beer. He was already dressed in a simple buttoned up shirt with the collar open and some dress pants. Sam was practically wearing the same but had decide to go for the tie as well.

"Puck, you don't understand." Sam said as he undid his tie again in frustration to try and get it right again. "If I don't look good, she's gonna think that I am not doing good."

"And she is going to know this by the way you do your tie?" Puck asked.

"She's a girl." Sam informed as he finally got his tie right. "Most of the time they go with judging a book by its cover because it is the simpler option."

Puck simply nodded before sculling the last of his beer. He then went to the kitchen to chuck it in the trash and he noticed the answering machine flashing. Puck pressed the play button and was greeted with a familiar voice.

"_Hi Noah, this is Rachel Hudson speaking. You may remember me as Rachel Berry. I married Finn Hudson, making me Rachel Hudson. _

"_Rachel, I think her remembers coming to our wedding."_

"_Well you never know. Anyway, just reminding you about the reunion tonight. I didn't get your R.S.V.P, so I just assumed you would be attending. Tonight is going to be great. After we have met everyone from the year in the school gym, we are given time to walk through the school. It would be much appreciated if you were to make your way to the choir room first for a little catch-up. Please don't be late and See you soon."_

Puck hit the button on the machine to delete the message and made his way out to the living room where Sam stood with an open collar.

"No tie?" Puck asked as he chucked Sam his car keys.

"Frustration got to me." Sam said as he caught the keys and turned towards the door. "I think the open collar look suits me better."

Puck walked over to the door. As Sam pulled it open to let Puck go first, he paused before he exited the house and turned to Sam.

"Sure, frustration." Puck said, raising and eyebrow to Sam

"What's with the look?" Sam asked

"I'm thinking less frustration and more being nervous about tonight."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"What do I have to nervous about?" Quinn asked as she exited the bathroom in her blue Fendi dress. She walked to a wardrobe and picked out a coat to match.

"Oh, I don't know." Santana said, rolling off the bed and slipping her feet back into her heels.

"Maybe seeing your past love for the first time in five years." Brittany suggested.

"Maybe hoping he wont reject you like he did the last time." Santana said

"Maybe finding that courage to admit your feelings to him."

"Maybe actually knowing if those feeling still exist."

"Cut it out." Quinn interrupted while her friends giggled. "Okay, yes I am nervous about all those things and I am having enough trouble comprehending them myself let alone with two other opinions as well."

"Your right Q." Brittany said, wrapping a supporting arm around her friend and leading her towards the door with Santana behind them. "But just out of curiosity, what are you going to do when you see him?"

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"I really don't know man." Sam answered Puck as they drove closer to the school. "It has been five years since we last spoke. Well fought would be a better term actually."

"So I guess a hug is out of the question." Puck suggested, sitting in the passengers seat.

"See even that will be an issue." Sam said, scratching the top of his head, trying to think. "I will probably give everyone else a hand shake or a hug when I get there, but what do I give her. A punch on the shoulder?"

Puck laughed at Sam's dilemma, making Sam punch him in the arm with a slight force.

"Dude this isn't funny, what am I going to say to her?"

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"How about, wanna get down and dirty?" Santana suggested as their chauffeur hired car for the night drove them into the car park of the school, which was already filled with a number of cars and people.

"Santana, I am serious." Quinn pleaded while sitting between her two friends. "A hug seems a bit to personal, a handshake to business like and no Britt I will not be high-fiving him." Quinn said as Brittany went to open her mouth

"Q, I think you are actually putting to much thought into this." Santana said as their car pulled up to the schools entrance. "You will probably avoid each other for the whole night and then we will leave back to New York tomorrow and Sam back to wherever the hell he came from and this awkwardness right now will not be visited again for another five year assuming there is even another reunion then."

Quinn couldn't help but agree with Santana. She was right. She had no obligation to speak to Sam tonight. If it all went well, the whole evening she would be able to escape his pure blonde hair, deep blue eyes, his...perfectly sculpted body.

"Quinn snap out of it." Brittany said, clicking her fingers. Quinn shook her head a little before turning to Brittany who stood outside the car with Santana, waiting for her to get out.

"Yeah sorry, got distracted." Quinn said, shaking her somewhat dirty thoughts from her head. She then exited the car and walked up the stairs of the school with Brittany and Santana to enter it.

"Are you sure your okay?" Brittany asked.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"Puck, I'm fine." Sam said as he parked his friends pick-up truck in a free parking space. The both hopped out of the car and began to make their trek up to the school.

"You don't seem fine to me." Puck said

"Well I'm sorry." Sam said in joking manner. "But I don't think you solution for dealing with Quinn was the best."

"Hey, never underestimated the power of a rendezvous in the janitors closet." Puck said.

"You know the thing I am most shocked about in that sentence is the fact that you know what a rendezvous is."

This time Sam earned himself a punch in the shoulder but both men were laughing as he did. They had reached the school and were walking up the stairs to the front doors.

"So where do we go first?" Sam asked as they reached the doors.

"Berry left me a message to meet at the gym first with the year." Puck said as he started to push the door open.

"Alright then." Sam said as he pushed open the other door. "Lets get our reunion on then."

"Dude." Puck said as he and Sam walked through the doors. "Lets save the corny lines for when we are drunk. I can't deal with that much optimism sober."

Sam laughed as they turned a corner and made their way into the gym. The both stood there taking in all the people. Sam then gasped as he saw a familiar girl standing near the entrance with her two friends. She turned around and they made eye contact with each other.

"Sam Evans."

"Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was more of a fill chapter, hence the shortness.<strong>

**tell me what you think by reviewing. :)**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	7. Numerous Welcomes

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing. I had no intention of creating a cliffhanger at the end of "Opinions to Share" but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you all enjoy this next one :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood staring at the man who had just walked in. Her breathing had become heavy and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she did.<p>

"Sam Evans." She gasped and she noticed him say something as well. Behind Sam was Noah Puckerman, who was lopsidedly grinning at the her, Santana and Brittany. But still Quinn just stood there, not moving, not thinking just standing.

"Um Dude, you gonna move?" Puck asked glancing at Sam who was acting just like Quinn.

"Ah...um..." But that was all Sam managed to get out of his mouth. Both parties just stood there looking at each other, awkwardness filling the space between them. Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"Punch." She said and she finally moved her legs, away from Sam and over to the other side of the room, relocating to the punch bowl.

"Bathroom." Sam said as he noticed Quinn move away at a hurried pace, so he followed her lead in the opposite direction towards the gym's bathroom. He pushed open the door and made his way over to the sink. Turning the tap and splashing the cool water over his face, Sam tried to shake the last few minutes. How could he be so stupid? He had promised himself before he arrived in Lima that he would do his best not cause a scene. And while that wasn't exactly a fight, he wasn't about to label it a memorable moment. He looked up in to the mirror and saw a figure standing behind him.

"Well as I live and breath, Sam Evans."

Sam turned around and flashed his trademark grin. He walked up to the man and shook his hand.

"Finn Hudson, how's it going man?"

Finn was still the same build. Tall and bulky but slightly lanky. He wore a plain black suit with a blue tie and his hair was styled nicely for the occasion.

"Great. Really Great." Finn informed as he and Sam departed from the bathroom. "Got married, to Rachel, but you probably already gathered that from the reunion invitation." Sam nodded, remembering reading the invitation and dreading reunions with some people here. "We're still here in Ohio but we are thinking about moving soon, maybe to New York."

"Wow, that's great man." Sam said as they immersed themselves back into the crowd of people. "And New York, thats great too. I know a lot of the old glee club are there now."

"Yeah, Kurt's there so it would be good to catch up with my brother, who has just gotten engaged, you know." Finn said.

"You're kidding." Sam said as he and Finn found themselves at one of the many circular tables in the gym. "To who?"

"Blaine Anderson." Finn informed. "I always new those two would stay together. But there's also Santana and Brittany. And Quinn who I haven't seen in ages. Is she here tonight?" Finn asked casually before noticing the look on Sam's face.

'Oh Dude, I'm sorry, I totally forgot." Finn started to apologize, but was stopped by Sam holding up his hand.

"Finn, don't worry about it." Sam reassured as Finn sunk a little back into his seat. "It's been five years. I'm...I'm fine." There was a silence between the two for a moment before Sam spoke up again.

"So, um, why are you moving anyway?"

"Well that's because of another thing thats going really great."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

Quinn reached the punch bowl and poured herself a cup. She stood there sipping it while she looked over the crowd of people. As she did she saw familiar faces everywhere. She could see Lauren Zizes sitting at a table helping herself to a bowl of chips. All Quinn could think was that at least she looked happy. Quinn then looked to the other side of the room and could see Jacob Ben Israel, video taping the whole room as he always did in high school.

"Oh my stars, Quinn Fabray is that you?"

Quinn turned around and was looking at Rachel Berry. Rachel had her hair out in curls and was wearing a pink baby doll dress with white trimming. As she always did when she was in her teens she had a pair of ballet flats on her feet.

"Rachel, it's good to see you." Quinn said as she went in to give Rachel a hug. As she did, she felt Rachel's stomach was sticking out slightly more then it usually should. When Quinn pulled away, she looked down at Rachel's little belly bulge before looking at her face, which was smiling with glee. Then a lightbulb went off in Quinn's head.

"Oh my God." Quinn said, smiling just as much as Rachel. "Are...are you pregnant."

There was a pause.

"Four weeks!"

Both women hugged each other and jumped around screaming, earning them some weird looks from people around them. They ceased their enjoyment and caught their breath. Quinn was bursting with questions.

"I didn't even know you and Finn were trying." Quinn asked.

"Well considering we only found out last month, we couldn't have been trying to hard." Rachel answered blushing slightly.

"Are you telling me that this." Quinn said pointing at Rachel's stomach. "Was not planned?"

"You make it sound so unromantic when you say it like that." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry but the the Rachel Berry I know never does anything this extreme." Quinn said as Rachel linked arms with Quinn and lead her to the gym's exit.

"That's because Rachel Berry is now Rachel Hudson." Rachel said dramatically "And Rachel Hudson is a bit of a tart."

Both girls laughed as they walked down the school's hallway and made their way to the choir room. As they did they both shared stories of what there life was like now. Rachel was a stay at home wife, which shocked Quinn slightly. Rachel said that the girl who would do anything to make it to the broadway had subsided slightly and she was content with being a private singing teacher.

"But that doesn't mean I still wont give it a shot when we get to New York." Rachel said as the girls reached their destination; The choir room. Quinn looked around and it still looked the same as ever. The chairs at the back, the piano in the middle, the trophy case to the left and Mr. Schue's office to the right. Quinn smiled when she saw some familiar faces sitting in the chairs and they smiled back.

"Quinn, Rachel. It's so good to see you."

Quinn and Rachel were both pulled into a three person hug by Mercedes Jones. As Quinn hugged her, she noticed that Mercedes didn't feel as large as she had in high school. The girls pulled out of the embrace and looked at one another.

"Mercedes, you look fantastic." Rachel said as she looked Mercedes up and down. "Not to sound to forward but what happened?"

"Lets just say that looking in a mirror not seeing my whole body in it's frame, shocks you enough to cut it down a bit." Mercedes answered placing her hands on her hips.

"And girl, you've never looked finer." Artie said as he was pushed up to them by Tina.

"Hey girls." Tina said as she stepped out from behind Artie and gave Rachel and Quinn a peck on the cheek.

Within a few minutes the group of five were exchange details of their lives now. Quinn learnt that Artie was a year out of the University of Iowa and was working on his first novel. Tina told Quinn she was pursuing a career in teaching high school art in florida and at the moment was teachers assistant in her desired subject. Meanwhile Mercedes was living in California, singing her but off to land a record deal and when she wasn't doing that, she was busy with her new boyfriend. Quinn was having such a good time catching up, she didn't notice straight away when more people had entered the room.

"Have no fear, Santana is here."

Santana had entered the choir room along with Brittany and Mike, who they must have caught up with in the gym.

Once again everyone was exchanging hellos and welcomes to each other with the included screaming period dedicated to the revelation that Rachel was pregnant. While Quinn was talking with Mike, she noticed he was frequently making eye contact with someone else across the room. Quinn turned around to see who he kept looking at. Tina was standing in his line of vision and was talking with Artie.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one avoiding an ex-high school flame." Quinn said turning back to Mike.

"What? No...you...that's just...why do you...Im not...is it that obvious?" Mike asked, his muttering making Quinn giggle.

"Advice from an expert, try not to look at her so much." Quinn said giving Mike a tap on the shoulder.

"Then I would advise you not to turn around right now." Mike said.

Going against her warning she turned around. At the door way stood Finn, Puck and _Sam._ Quinn could feel herself trying to catch her breath again. She put a hand to her chest and walked over to Santana and Brittany, who were over near the piano.

"He's here, he's here in the room now." Quinn said, trying to keep her head down.

"Where?" Santana and Brittany asked in unison, lifting there heads to get a better look.

"Over at the door. But don't look, don't look. _Guys!_" Quinn said as her friends looked over to the door instantaneously. "Subtle, very subtle. What am I going to do?"

"Ooh, I know." Brittany said, a lightbulb going off in her head. She turned towards the piano and opened up the top of it. "Quick hop in and hide."

Quinn and Santana stared at her blankly while she continued to eagerly hold the top up.

"Okay that will be option B." Santana said.

"I wasn't aware there was an option A." Quinn said desperately.

"There is now." Santana said putting her hands on Quinn's shoulders and looking her square in the eye's. "Go over to the three of them. You are going to clear the awkwardness with a peck on the cheek. Give one to Puck first, then Finn, then Trouty Mouth."

"Santana, I can't go over to the three of them on my own and kiss them." Quinn informed shrugging her friends of her shoulders.

"Fine, we both will." Santana said and before Quinn knew it, Santana had grabbed her hand and was dragging her over to the door, leaving Brittany to continue to hold the lid alone.

Sam stood in the doorway with Puck and Finn, looking over the choir room.

"Hasn't changed a bit has it?" Sam said to the men either side of him who both nodded. Sam went to take a step further into the room before being stopped by two women in front of his path.

"Hello boys." Santana said as she went in to give them a kiss on the cheek each. She reached Sam last and after pulling away, she pulled Quinn closer to her, who had made it her life's mission to look in the other direction.

"Well I can't hog all the attention." Santana said casually. "You all remember Quinn."

At the mention of her name, Quinn had no option but to turn around and greet the three boys, like she had with everyone else in the room. She walked up to Finn and gave him a little peck on the cheek which he returned. She did the same with Puck before turning to Sam. There was a pause for a moment as the two stared at each other.

"Hi Sam." Quinn said, staring into his handsome face.

"Hey Q." Sam said before mentally kicking himself. _"Q?" _He thought. _"You don't call a girl you once dated by the name you used to call her during said dating period." _

Quinn smiled a little at what he had said and this calmed Sam's thought, making him smile as well. Quinn took this as a good sign and went in for a peck on the cheek, which Sam allowed and returned.

Quinn melted as Sam's trademark lips grazed her cheek. It was so gentle and light but Quinn, for some unexplainable reason, felt her heart beat ten times faster.

Sam's knees buckled slightly at the touch of Quinn's lips against his cheek. He remembered that sweet touch as if it was yesterday and let himself enjoy the feeling.

Suddenly both of them were snapped back into reality. They both realized they had held their welcome a little longer then intended. They pulled away from each other and looked in opposite directions. The room for some unknown reason had become still and quiet and both of them were begging for something to break it.

"Sorry we're late."

Quinn looked over Sam's shoulder to see who had just arrived. To her relief Blaine and Kurt had just walked through the door. Everyone in the room heard them arrive and the couple were all bombarded with greetings. Quinn took the opportunity to quickly walk away, but Santana was hot on her trail.

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana asked, grabbing Quinn's arm.

"Feelings." Quinn said, confusing Santana slightly. "Feelings that I thought were going to be gone forever. But now I think they are trying to resurface."

"Well you know what this means?" Santana said. "Time to get it on with Trouty Mouth."

"WHAT!"

"Well if you do the deed with him, you will get it out of your system." Santana said simply, as if it were the obvious solution.

"Santana, I'm not you. My feelings don't turn on and off for a guy like a light switch." Quinn said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well then your asking for the wrong advice from the wrong friend." Santana said, folding her arms.

"I didn't even ask...you're right." Quinn said, knowing not to piss off Santana. She directed her attention back to the group of people still surrounding Kurt and Blaine. She then walked past Santana and over to the couple.

"Hey guys." Pushing her way to the front to grab a hold of Blaine. "Could I borrow Blaine for a second?"

"Oh hang on, he was about to tell us about the night of the proposal." Tina said.

"I'm sure Kurt would love to fill you in." Quinn reassured. "Blaine come with me."

Quinn yanked Blaine out of the huddle and out into the corridor.

Meanwhile, Sam had walked over to the chairs at the back of the room and taken a seat in the front row. Artie, noticing him all alone, wheeled himself over to join him.

"Hey man, is everything okay?" Artie asked

"What?" Sam asked, looking up into Artie's face from his slouched position. "Yeah fine. It's just, well you know. Quinn."

"Dude, you are preaching to the choir." Artie said. This remark made Sam a little confused.

"Okay, maybe not to the choir, but a soloist in said choir." Artie said, clearly referring to himself.

"You mean this has happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, junior year with Brittany remember." Artie said, reminding Sam of the time when Artie had insulted Brittany quite harshly.

"Yeah, but that worked out for you guys." Sam said, sitting back in his chair. "You became friends in the end."

"So why can't that ever happen for you and Quinn?" Artie asked

Sam went to argue but stopped himself. He then began to wonder why that could happen for him and Quinn. After all it was five years ago. How long could you hold a grudge for. And he wasn't think about starting a relationship with her again. Just friends.

Artie could tell Sam was thinking about what he had just said so he wheeled himself away to the side of the row and pulled out a book from the back of his chair, giving Sam time to think.

Sam looked over the room to see where Quinn was and he noticed her outside in the corridor talking to Blaine.

"Blaine I'm lost of what to do." Quinn said, leaning her head against a locker.

"So are we talking intense, passionate, romantic kiss?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine it was a peck on the cheek, it wasn't fireworks worthy." Quinn said, skeptically looking at her friend.

"So then why are you worrying about this so much?" Blaine asked, pulling Quinn off the locker and holding her hands. "Even if you did think you felt something, that something might have been nothing. But undoubtedly, that if there was a something, it was likely just the surprise of seeing him again, proving the nothingness of said something."

Quinn had to think a bit to comprehend what Blaine had just said before she admitted to it.

"Good, now lets get in their because it sounds like everyone is taking a seat." Blaine said as they heard the sound of chairs moving.

They both walked back into the choir room to see everyone sitting in the seats at the back while a person stood out the front before them. The person turned around and smiled at them.

"Quinn, Blaine, It's so good to see you again." William Schuester said, opening his arms to greet them.

The pair walked forward, Blaine giving him a handshake and a hug to follow, while Quinn gave a hug and little peck on the cheek.

"Mister Schue, good to see you too." Quinn said, stepping back from their old glee club coach.

"Please Quinn, there's no need to call me that anymore. We're all adult here now, call me Will. Please, have a seat." Will said, directing his hand to the chairs.

Blaine walked straight over to Kurt and took the free chair next tom him. Quinn looked to the front row to see the last chair left next to, surprise surprise, Sam. As Quinn walked to take her seat next to him she looked over at Santana and Brittany, death staring them. Both threw their hands up in defense but their faces couldn't help but show the little smirks on their mouths. Quinn sat down next Sam, who gave a little smile which she returned. They both looked to the front, their faces changing to awkward blank stares at Will.

"Well hello my New Directions...and welcome back."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please please please review. If you have any opinions of what you would like to happen feel free to say so, i love hearing some ideas that I may like to incorporate, especially baby ideas for rachel and finn<strong>

**i.e. name/s, sex/s, twins maybe, I don't even know myself yet, so feel free to suggest :)**


	8. Remorse With Surprise

**Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. School has gone back :( But I am trying my best to update as soon as possible.**

**So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As Quinn and Sam sat next to each other both of them were looking at Will but just as they had in high school neither of them were really paying attention to him. The both vaguely heard works of "I remember" and "like the time." But, unlike high school both of their thoughts were focussed on not thinking about the other.<p>

Quinn was having difficulty with this concept. Every time she tried focus on something else, Sam popped back into her mind. _"__Work.__Have__a__lot__of__work__to__do__when__I__get__home.__Decorating__the__office,__which__means__stripping__down__the__old__one.__I__would__love__to__strip__Sam__down-SHIT!__Quinn__focus.__"_

Next to Quinn, Sam was having the exact same issues. _"__Quinn,__Quinn,__Quinn__Sexy__Quinn,__Cute__Quinn,__Hot__Quinn,__Quinn,__for__jesus__christ__Sam,__stop__thinking__about__Quinn!__"_

Both of them were so caught up in their thoughts, that the only thing that snapped them out of it was the sound of Rachel's voice. It had some strange power to do that to anyone who was close to her at the time.

"Mister Schue, if I may." Rachel said, raising her hand in the air.

"You may Rachel and please, call me Will." William repeated as he moved over to the side so Rachel could take the floor.

"Sorry." Rachel said, getting up from her chair and walking to the front between Quinn and Sam. "Force of habit. Finn, will you grab the stuff."

As soon as Rachel had asked, Finn had stood from his seat and walked out of the room. All the eyes followed him before making their way back to Rachel.

"Okay, while Finn grabs the required equipment, let me take you back to 5 years ago." Rachel said as she motioned her hands in circles.

"Oh please don't tell me your gonna sing." Mercedes said, which everyone chuckled at, even Rachel.

"No I'm not. I already promised Finn I wouldn't." Rachel said. "But perhaps you all might remember back to the last week of senior year when Finn and I were going around with a video camera."

Quinn abruptly sat bolt right up in her chair. She suddenly found herself pleading in her mind that Rachel wasn't about to show what she thinking she would.

"I was asking questions about the future, what you want to do with you life et cetera, et cetera because I told you I would make a video for us all to watch at our first reunion" Rachel continued. Behind her, Finn had returned wheeling a projector machine and a portable screen. "Well luckily for all of you, I am the type of woman who keeps her promise."

Finn had set up the screen with the projector in front. He then handed Rachel a remote and they both returned to their seats.

"Prepare to be dazzled." Rachel said as she pointed the remote towards the projector, hitting the play button as she did.

The screen flashed on and started to countdown as it were an old Hollywood movie about premier. Then again, if Rachel had made it she was most likely probably getting her hopes up about winning an academy award. As the film reached the number five, Quinn sank down into her chair and looked over at Sam. He, like everyone else was oblivious to Quinn's reaction and was to busy watching the screen.

The screen flashed to a two before going black for at least a second before staring up again, this time on a person.

"_Finn, you have to zoom out." Rachel said as the camera was zoomed right up on her chest. "Otherwise no one will be able to see my face."_

_Finn zoomed the camera out so that it showed a young Rachel sitting on a stool. Next to her was another stool, which Finn soon occupied after fitting the camera on the tripod._

"_Hello future New Directions, and welcome to your first high school reunion." Rachel said while Finn simply waved at screen. "Obviously by now the future me has told you whats going on so I won't explain but I will get down to business." Rachel turned to Finn who was still waving at the camera. _

"_Finn you can stop waving." Finn ceased his waving but continued to stare at the camera._

"_So, I just wanted to say that I have enjoyed working with all of you and know that I will miss you all so much." Rachel said smiling before turning her expression to a serious one. "But once I leave high school, I plan to make it on broadway. I will have a collection of Tony Awards at such a young age and I will be married to the love of my life. Finn what about you?" Rachel concluded._

"_Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I am going to marry Rachel Berry. I love her so much, which is why I will be marrying her. I guess." _

_As Finn spoke, he continually kept looking down at his hand as if he were reading something._

"Finn, did Rachel tell you to say all this stuff?" Kurt asked in disbelief, which seemed rather irrelevant seeing as everyone could tell she had.

"I would prefer to use the term 'guided helpfully'." Rachel answered for her husband.

"Of course you would." Kurt said falling back into his chair laughing along with everyone else before directing his attention back to the screen, which now had the camera trailing Santana and Brittany and Rachel jumping in front of them so she could ask her questions.

"_Oh god Rachel, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Santana said in a sarcastic manner, holding a hand over her chest as a sign of remorse._

"_But I was calling out to you." Rachel reminded. "And you kept walking."_

"_Look, do we have to make this awkward?" Santana asked, her tone changing to its usual snarky self. "We both new I was avoiding you okay."_

"_You remind me of the troll who lives under my bed." Brittany said casually staring at Rachel. Rachel stared at the two cheerios before giving all her attention back to the camera._

"_Moving on." Rachel said. "Santana and Brittany, what are you going to miss the most about high school?_

"_Well Berry, I think I would have to say being top bitch around here. The fear I feel off people is a source of life atm and honestly I don't know what will fill it once I leave. I'm hoping wild sex will do the job." _

_Rachel stood their awkwardly for a moment before moving onto Brittany._

"_What about you Brittany? Do you have any plans for the future"_

"_Hopefully Unicorn hunting." Brittany said, looking directly into the camera._

"_Right!" Rachel said immediately. "Whose next?"_

The clip changed to four other glee club members standing in the hallway outside their lockers.

"_So Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Mike what are you going to do once you leave these halls?" Rachel asked._

_The group were to one side of the camera while Rachel was at the other. From where the camera was positioned, one could easily tell that Mike and Tina were not happy with each other_

"_Maybe do a bit of writing." Artie piped up. "I leave for Iowa next year so we'll see where that goes."_

"_Lovely." Rachel said before look over to Tina and Mike. "And what about you two love birds?"_

"_Oh, you haven't heard, she just dumped me." Mike said gesturing to Tina on the other side of Mercedes._

"_For practical reasons. I do still love him but we are going in separate directions." Tina said to the camera before turning to Mike. "And I would appreciate you not saying this on the camera."_

"_Fine." Mike said facing the camera. "I plan to leave and get as far away as possible, are we done?" And Mike stalked off._

"_Excuse me." Tina said running off camera after her ex. "Mike, wait!"_

_The three who were still on camera looked at the pair run off before Rachel spoke again, pulling them back to the interview._

"_And Mercedes, what have you got planned for the future?"_

"_Other then shine brighter then you?" Mercedes said "Lay down at least 6 singles by the time I'm 27 and have my own reality show; "Keeping up with Miss Jones."_

"_Well...um...ambitious is all that comes to mine." Rachel said before turning around and rolling her eyes._

"Berry, did you just roll you eyes at me?" Mercedes asked leaning over to Rachel.

"Shhh, past me is talking." Rachel said jabbing her finger to the screen that her eyes were clued to. There was a new clip playing

"_So, Sam Evans where are you going once you leave high school?" _

"_Umm. College I guess." Sam said_

"_Great." Rachel said. There was an awkward pause between the the two._

"_So, any aims for your love life." Rachel asked before she realized what she said_

"_Rachel we talked about this, think before you speak." Finn said from behind the camera _

"_No, it's okay Finn." Sam said to the camera before looking back at Rachel. "Let's just say that when I use the term a fresh start, I don't just mean for school, I mean for everything."_

_Sam then turned his back on the camera and walked down the hall._

As the clip began to cut to the next one, the room had filled with silence. Sam looked over to Quinn who had small tears from the corners of her eyes but he knew she would not let them run. So he turned his attention back to the screen which was now had Puck on it.

"_Probably work, find myself a lady that'll stick, I don't know." Puck said as he walked down the hall with Rachel next to him. The camera was bouncing around so it was clear Finn was trying to walk backwards and film at the same time._

"_And what are you going to miss most." Rachel asked, huffing slightly as she tried to keep up with Puck._

"_The sweet ass I score here." Puck said before stopping in his path. "Oh shit, is ass to inappropriate for this?"_

"_Moving on." Rachel quickly said as the clip cut out again and moved onto the next._

_Both Blaine and Kurt were on screen now, in the choir room over at the piano. Blaine had stopped playing but Kurt continued to lay across it as if it were the casual thing to do._

"_Plans for the future?" Rachel asked simply. It was clear she wasn't appreciating her friends previous responses._

"_New York." Blaine and Kurt said in unison._

"_Fashion designing for me." Kurt informed, slipping off the piano elegantly and leaning up against it._

"_Photography." Blaine answered as Rachel and the camera turned to him. "And singing whenever I get the chance."_

"_Ooh, yeah, that for me too." Kurt said, popping his head into view._

The clip cut black again and Quinn new she was next to be shown. The screen lit up again, this time showing Rachel walking down the hall in her graduation robe and a sobbing Quinn coming around the corner out of the choir room.

"_Quinn, there you are, finally. You are the last person I have to interview." Rachel said, clearly oblivious to Quinn's current state of sadness. "I knew you couldn't escape me for ever."_

"_Can we just get this over with Rachel." A puffy eye'd Quinn said bluntly._

"_Getting to the point, I like it." Rachel said. "So Quinn, what are you going to miss the most about high school."_

_Quinn didn't answer straight away. First she looked to the floor before looking back up again, throwing her hair out her face and wiping a tear off her cheek. Then she answered._

"_The chance to start over. The opportunity to redo everything. In class if you misbehaved you got a second chance. Life won't be the same." Tears were forming. "Knowing that you won't get to do it again is a crushing feeling. Never being forgiven scares the hell out of me and never getting the chance to explain why you did something to someone you had feelings for, may have even loved is unfair." Tears were running. "And yet these opportunities get taken for granted. We don't realize what we had until it has gone. We never take the time to appreciate them." Quinn was having trouble getting out her last words. "Saying sorry will never be enough in the real world. Apologies are things you can only use once on a person. Asking for forgiveness and getting it is rare." Quinn rubbed her eyes to dry up some of the tears. "I guess that's what I'll miss the most."_

_Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the camera's view leaving Rachel alone in the shot. _

The screen went black again but only for a second before a close up of Rachel's face appeared, making Kurt jump from the fright.

"_Finally, I asked you all to sum up in one sentence what you loved, remembered, enjoyed, et cetera about New Directions. I love you all and I can't wait until we meet again" Rachel said before she faded of the screen._

Then music started to play over the slideshow, a familiar tune they all new. It was their original song "Loser Like Me." Then pictures starting to appear over the screen, reflecting their time in the Glee Club. And as the pictures displayed themselves, at the bottom of the screen, the sentences from each New Directions member Rachel had promised began to appear.

"_**Getting the chance to shine." - Rachel**_

Rachel flashed on the screen, and the picture showed her singing her classic "Rain On My Parade."

"_**Discovering who I was all along." - Finn**_

A picture of Finn at his first Regionals singing the opening to "Don't Stop Believin'"

"_**Proving that I can defy the odds against me." - Artie**_

Artie performing in "Proud Mary," pure happiness on his face

"_**Bringing me out of my shell." - Tina**_

Tina leading the club in "True Colors."

"_**Revealing what I want from life." - Mike**_

Mike singing "Cool" and dancing in his audition for Westside Story

"_**Helping me to go for the gold." - Mercedes**_

Mercedes beautifully belting "Ain't No Way"

"_**Learning to accept myself." - Kurt**_

Kurt wearing his Likes Boys t-shirt in "Born This Way."

"_**Adapting to something new and worthwhile." - Blaine**_

Blaine in the school's courtyard performing "It's Not Unusual" with the cheerios.

"_**Seeing what other's saw as enjoyment." - Puck**_

Puck performing "Afternoon Delight," his softer side revealing itself.

"_**Being able to fit in." - Sam**_

Sam performing in "Don't Stop" for his little brother and sister.

"_**Learning to accept others." - Santana**_

Santana sing her lungs out to "Valerie."

"_**Knowing I am worth more than I seem." - Brittany**_

The New Directions performing "Tik Tok" at the alcohol awareness assembly with Brittany singing lead vocals

"_**Learning to love." - Quinn**_

Quinn performing "Lucky" with Sam.

The screen then faded black and everyone applauded. Finn moved all the equipment to the side and Rachel made her way to the center of the room again.

"Well did everyone enjoy that? Fantastic" Rachel said before anyone had a chance to even respond to her question. "Well, Mister Schue- I mean Will, would you like to say anything before we all leave?"

Will nodded and Rachel returned to her seat so he could take her spot in front of everyone.

"I personally would like to thank you all for coming tonight. It truly has been a fantastic night, not only for myself but I'm sure for you guys as well." Will said. It was clear he was getting rather emotional as rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to find more words to say. "I just wan't to say that I am so proud of you. You have all turned into fantastic adults and I couldn't be more happier."

Will then directed his hands at his old glee club and started to clap. But he wasn't alone. Soon everyone joined in with him.

"Does anyone else want to say something?" Will asked once the applause had ceased

With a seconds gap, Kurt hopped up from his chair and stood next to Will.

"Thank you Will for those encouraging words." Kurt said, placing a hand on his old teacher's shoulder gracefully. "And I don't mean rain on your parade, but right now is the perfect opportunity to give out some important invitations." Kurt reached into his bag on his shoulder and pulled out 12 envelopes. "I hope everyone is free next Saturday."

"Hold up, you're getting hitched in a week?" Puck asked as Kurt handed him the invitation. "Why the rush?"

"And how the hell do you plan to get it done in time?" Mercedes interjected, opening her envelope.

"Well you know our freaking government. One week I could be married, next month they may take away that right and I could end up dying as a male spinster." Kurt said to Puck as he handed out the last of the invitations to the club and Will.

"So we hope to get it done as quickly as possible." Blaine informed still siting in his seat as he watched everyone open their wedding invitations. "That and I just really wanna get married."

"And yet I ask again." Mercedes said as everyone chuckled at Blaine's oral thoughts. "How do you plan to get it all up and running by next week?"

"Hopefully with the help from the best and most wanted party planner in New York." Kurt said.

"Good luck getting them to do it in a week." Santana said before looking up from her invitation and seeing Blaine and Kurt staring at her with plea in their eye's. "Oh you have got to be kidding. No way in hell Kurt! _No__me__gusta._"

"Please Santana." Kurt begged.

"No."

"It can be your wedding present to us." Blaine suggested

"Nup."

"You can bring whomever you want to the wedding." Kurt said

"Na-ah."

"We will also pay you triple your usual fee." Blaine said.

"So for flowers I'm thinking white orchids." Santana said quickly and leaning closer to Blaine and Kurt.

As everyone began talking about the wedding, Quinn felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see it was Sam who had done so.

"Hey Quinn, can I have a word with you? Sam asked. "In private."

Quinn nodded and they both made their way into the hallway. They stood there for a little and Quinn wondered if Sam was actually going to say any words. Then the silence was broken.

"I owe you an apology."

It took a moment for Quinn to comprehend what Sam had just said. She stood there in the open corridor in a slight state of shock before returning back to reality.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Quinn asked

"I owe you an apology." Sam repeated. He had no idea why he had decided to but after seeing himself on that video and realizing just how cold he had been to Quinn even after she had apologized to him multiple time and seeing how upset she was in her interview with Rachel, he knew it was time to start letting it all go.

"The way I treated you that day of graduation wasn't right." Sam said. But Quinn shook her head.

"Sam, you had every right to be angry with me." Quinn said.

"I know I did, but what I said to you and how I responded to Rachel's question in that video, that isn't me.' Sam said leaning against a locker. "I'm not the type to hold a grudge. I always try to see the best in people."

"I know you do. It's one of the reasons I liked you so much.' Quinn said. "Sorry that was inappropriate." And Quinn made her way back to the choir room

"Quinn wait." Sam said, grabbing her arm to turn her around to face him. "Everyone makes mistakes. From the smallest ones like just then to the bigger ones that last even longer. But the point of mistakes is to forgive. And Quinn, I forgive you."

Quinn smiled. "So wait, You're sorry and you forgive me at the same time, how does that work?"

"It just...does." Sam said before they both started giggling. "It's good to see you again Q."

"You to Sam." Quinn answered and she couldn't help but feel giddy when Sam flashed his trademark grin. "We'd better head back inside."

The both of them returned to the room but had only made it two steps in when they saw everyone leaving.

"Guys, we're going to have an engagement party tomorrow night at seven, can you both make it." Kurt asked as he approached the two while everyone else passed by.

"Yeah fine with me." Sam said.

"Sound great." Quinn answered.

"Great, see you both tomorrow night." Kurt said with a giggle of excitement as he left the classroom.

"Hey man you ready to split." Puck asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Sam said.

"Good seeing you again Baby Momma." Puck said, planting a peck on her cheek as well. Quinn gave him a shove that was accompanied by a smile.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said and he as well gave Quinn the tinniest peck on the cheek, one that lasted much shorter then the one that had started the evening. He then left the room after Puck but Quinn was not left alone for long when Blaine quickly ran into the room.

"I saw you two, leave the room earlier, what happened?" Blaine asked, grabbing Quinn's arm.

"You mind your own business Mister soon to be Anderson-Hummel." Quinn said as she and Blaine made there way to the front of the school and out the doors. They began to talk about the up and coming wedding.

"So Quinn, I have a favor to ask." Blaine said

"I am all ears." Quinn said as they made there way down the front steps of the school where Quinn's car was waiting with Santana and Brittany already inside.

"For the wedding, Kurt is asking Finn the be his Best Man." Blaine said. "I was wondering if you would like to be my "Best Woman of Honour?"

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and lucky they had because Quinn nearly lost her balance.

"Really, you wan't me?" Quinn asked. "What about another family member?"

"The only person I have close enough to be a surrogate sibling for me on my wedding day is a second cousin who is about ten years old." Blaine said. "Plus, I want you to do it."

"Aw Blaine that is so sweet. And "Best Woman of Honour." Very clever." Quinn said before pausing to think. "Kurt came up with the name didn't he?"

"Hell, I just wanted Best Woman." Blaine laughed

"Well, it would be my honour to be you "Best Woman of-" wait." Quinn said before being hit with a thought. "Would I have to wear a suit?"

"Um No."

"The in that case, I can't wait to walk down you're isle, hold your flowers when you get there, pass you your rings and all that other stuff." Quinn said, giving Blaine a huge hug and kiss on the cheek before they both said their good-bye's and he had walked of while she got in the car.

"Christ, you took your time." Santana said as Quinn buckled up and the car took off.

"Sorry I got caught up." Quinn said before she threw her hand to her head. "Oh shit, I forgot to ask where the engagement party is."

"Chill Quinn, we know where it is." Brittany said from the other side of the back seat.

"Where?" Quinn asked

"Where else." Santana said. "Breadsticks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again it took so long but this was a long chapter and it kept changing so much haha. Please review and i hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Oh ****and a****nother ****reason ****i t****ook ****so ****long ****to ****update ****is ****because ****I ****was ****hit ****with ****some ****big ****Glee ****news ****that ****made ****me ****ecstatic**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAM IS RETURNING TO GLEE! yay, the Chord may have been cut but now it is mended. now all we have to do is to wait and hope for QUAM/FABREVANS to reunite.**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	9. Serenade and Stares

**A little help for you all. There will be songs in this chapter.**

Song 1: **Finn ****is ****in ****bold **and _Rachel is Italics_

Song 2: _Sam is in Italics_

Song 3:** Santana is in bold, **Brittany is underlined and _Quinn __is __in __Italics. _When they sing together they are in a normal font and if two sing at the same time, their fonts join i.e. _Brittany __and __Quinn._

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived at BreadstiX and they were all seated at a large circular table. Well, almost everyone.<p>

Sam slammed the passenger's side of Puck's pick-up truck an started walking quite briskly towards BreadtiX's entrance, pulling his dress jacket over him as he did.

"Dude, we are so late." Puck said, catching up to Sam and pressing the button on his truck's keys to lock the doors. "Kurt is going to freak."

"I know I know." Sam said.

Sam and Puck had spent most of the day watching football. So much so that they had lost track of time and now their chilled afternoon of leisure was the reason why they were late to Kurt and Blaine's impromptu engagement party. They both pushed open the double door's of BreadstiX and scanned the room for the rest of their party, which did not take long. The entire restaurant was empty of guests except for the round table in the middle of the room with eleven occupants.

"Well it is about time!" Kurt said as he jumped from his chair quickly and made his way over to the pair, Blaine following suit but in a slower pace then his fiancée. Sam and Puck both extended their hands to shake Kurt's but he slapped them away.

"Why are you so late?" Kurt asked and Sam went to open his mouth but was quickly interrupted. "And if I here an excuse that has to do with a golf ball, foot ball or any kind of ball used in a sport I may kick you in your own personal balls."

Sam and Puck looked at each other for a moment.

"We were...knitting sweaters for orphaned cats." Puck said turning towards Kurt, with a grin on his face.

"Sounds plausible." Blaine said, reaching the three men. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and extended his free hand to Sam and Puck. "Thanks for coming guys."

Both Sam and Puck shook Blaine's hand as well as Kurt's, who extended it out of courtesy.

"Fine, I will let you off this time. But be as late as this for my wedding, and I will unleash Santana on you." Kurt said cheekily. He then turned and made his way back to the table.

"Well your life will never have a dull moment after you're married." Sam laughed.

"I know. And it scares me." Blaine joked.

"And how the hell did you get BreadstiX for the night?" Puck asked

"Well, it helps when you have a wedding planner that is a woman who is extremely demanding and was the number one customer of the restaurant back in the day." Blaine said.

The three of them made their way over to the table. Blaine retook his seat next to Kurt. Puck spotted a free seat next to Finn and made his way over. Sam looked around for the last spare seat and saw it was next to Blaine. Sam sat down on the chair. To his right, Blaine was busy talking with Kurt and Santana who was on Kurt's right. They seemed to be going over wedding details. Not wanting to interrupted, Sam turned to talk to the person on his left.

Quinn.

"Oh, hey Q." Sam said. How did he not see that she was sitting next to him. Now tonight was going to be extremely awkward.

"_Wait! No It Won't.__" _Sam thought to himself. _"I have apologised and so has she__. It will only be awkward if you make it awkward.__"_

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Quinn asked

"What?" Sam said, focussing his attention.

"Well you said hey then just started staring...creepily." Quinn giggled.

"I did?" Sam questioned again. "Sorry I didn't mean too. I just...I think...I don't...I...crap."

"Sam, don't stress." Quinn assured. "It's like you said; the past is in the past."

Sam gave a little nod. He then stopped and starred at Quinn curiously.

"I don't remember saying such a corny line Miss Fabray." Sam said mischievously

"Oh. Well it must have been implied then." Quinn said quickly, showing a grin as she picked up he wine glass and took a sip. Once she had gulped down a mouthful, she turned her attention back on Sam.

"So, what has Sam Evans been up to since leaving high school?" Quinn asked.

"Not much." Sam said, sinking into his chair. "I moved back to Nashville. Took a course in physical education. Now I'm a personal trainer. Simple as that. What about you?"

Quinn went to talk about her Interior Design work, but was interrupted.

"Okay, okay, okay, everybody listen up."

Santana was standing on the stage which was usually used for karaoke night. She was holding a glass of wine in one hand and the microphone in the other.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel." Santana began. "For your entertainment tonight, we have a few surprise performances we would like to share with you."

"Oh Shit." Sam mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, taking her eyes off Santana.

"Um, nothing." Sam said, beaming a false smile. "Could you excuse me for just one second?"

Quinn nodded and Sam shot up from his seat and walked over to Puck, who was looking just as nervous as he was.

"I'm assuming you're kicking yourself as much as I am right now?"

"How the hell could we forget?" Puck asked, throwing his head into the palm of his hands.

"The freaking football is how we forget!" Sam said.

"Thats it, I'm never watching sports again. NO WAIT! I take that back." Puck said quickly, throwing in front of him.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, ignoring Puck's personal remorse for his statement

"Leg it out of here?"

"Puck seriously! What do we do?"

The two paused for a moment before Puck snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."

Quinn watched Sam and Puck converse with each other before Puck snapped his fingers and quickly ran out of the doors, leaving Sam standing by his seat, running his hands through his hair. She then turned her attention back to Santana.

"A few of the former New Directions have put together some numbers for your enjoyment. So sit back, relax and enjoy." Santana concluded before making her way back to her seat. Rachel and Finn had started to make their way onto the stage and Quinn's attention was caught away from them slightly as Puck made his way back through the doors, this time with a guitar case in his hand.

"Before we start, on behalf of Rachel and myself, we could not be happier that you two are getting hitched." Finn said which, Quinn noticed, made tears form in the corners of Kurt's eyes. "And we as well will get so much out of this wedding. When mom and Burt were married, I got a brother. When Rachel and I married, She got a brother-in-law. When you two get married, we get a fantastic, kind-hearted, gentle brother-in-law and with our baby on the way, it will have the best uncle's the world has ever known."

Kurt gave a little hiccup and Blaine wrapped his arm around him for comfort.

"So Kurt, Blaine, this song is for you. It's about finding the one you want to be with and never wanting to let them go."

Finn grasped hands with Rachel as the music started playing and Finn took the first words.

"**Over ****and ****over ****I ****look ****in ****your ****eyes**

**you are all I desire**

**you have captured me**

**I want to hold you**

**I want to be close to you**

**I never want to let go"**

The couple let go of each other and made their way down to the audience as Rachel completed the rest of the verse.

"_I wish that this night would never end_

_I need to know"_

Then the both of them broke into the chorus as they stood in front of Kurt and Blaine, who were both smiling at the couple that was serenading them.

"Could I hold you for for a lifetime

Could I look into your eyes

Could I have this night to share this night together

Could I hold you close beside me

Could I hold you for all time

_Could __I _**(Could ****I)** could I have this kiss forever **(forever)**

_Could __I_ **(Could ****I)** could I have this kiss **(forever)**, forever **(forever)****"**

They both returned to the stage and made their way slowly towards one another from either end of the stage's side.

"_Over and over I've dreamed of this night_

_Now you're here by my side_

_You __are __next __to __me _**(next ****to ****me)**

_I __want __to __hold __you _**(hold ****you) **_and __touch __you _**(hold ****you) **_and __taste __you_

And make you want no one but me

I wish that this kiss could never end _(No __No)_

Oh baby please"

They had reached centre stage and were staring each other deep in the eye's

"_(Could __I) _**Could ****I ****hold ****you ****for ****a ****lifetime**

**Could I look into your eyes**

Could I have this night to share this night together

_(Could __I) _**Could ****I ****hold **you close beside me

Could I _hold __you __for __all __time __**(**_**just ****want ****to ****hold ****you)****"**

As they were inches away from each others faces, they quickly turned back towards the audience

"Could I have this kiss forever

Could I, could I have this kiss forever"

The music ceased and everyone broke into an applause as Rachel and Finn gave little bows before heading off the stage while Santana made her way back onto it again, grabbing one of the microphones of the couple as she did.

"Well wasn't that beautiful?" Santana said sweetly but somewhat sarcastically. "I thought we were about to have an incident like we did at nationals for a second at the end there but no, crisis averted.

Both Rachel and Finn blushed as everyone laughed at Santana's open thought.

"Anyway, moving on." Santana said. "Next to grace the charming couple with their charming voices are, what I consider, to be the sexiest male sing partners I have ever seen." Santana was putting on a showman voice, making the group laugh as she welcomed the next act. "Ladies and Gents, please put your hands together for Sam Evan's and Noah "Puck" Puckermaaaaaaaan."

Everyone clapped as Sam and Puck finished their last minute "group session." The whole time while Rachel and Finn had been singing, Sam and Puck had quickly been coming up with ideas for a song they were meant to sing for Blaine and Kurt. A song they should have thought of when Santana had called them late last night to tell them so but they had forgotten about because they had decided to watch the football, which was what Sam considered to be, at the time, more important.

"Okay, so are we clear?" Puck asked. "I play my guitar, you sing."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Wait, how come your only playing?"

"Because I can't play and sing at the same time."

"Yes you can, you did it all the time in Glee Club."

"Because I haven't sung in a while."

"Dude, it's like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it."

"Boys, we are waiting." Santana yelled from the stage.

"Okay, how about it's because I don't feel like it and if you don't, I will tell Kurt that you actually suggested watching another football game tonight, which would've made our arrival time here even later?" Puck said

"What are you waiting for, get your ass up there and play me some chords!" Sam said quickly, shoving Puck onto the stage. Sam followed and took the microphone of Santana before turning his attention towards Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt and Blaine, Puck and I are very happy for you. And to...um...express our happiness, we are going to sing about doing your best to keep the one you love.

Sam looked over to Puck and gave him a nod, who then started strumming on his guitar and Sam started to sing.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back"_

Sam began to walk along the edge of the stage.

"_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some"_

As he walked around the stage, his attention was caught by Quinn. Even though she was sitting in dimmed lighting, Sam, for some unknown reason kept looking at her and as he continued to sing, it seemed as though he was singing to her.

"_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours"_

Sam snapped out of his phase and quickly turned his attention back to Blaine and Kurt.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's _

_No need to complicate cause our time is short this _

_Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours."_

Puck stopped his strumming and Sam handed his microphone back to Santana as he and Puck made their way off stage, Sam moving much quicker. He did not return to his seat, but made his way to the bar at the back of the room, where he sat down to watch the rest of the show and to hide from someone in particular.

Quinn sat in her chair, a little confused after seeing Sam perform. _"__Was __he __singing __to __me? __No, __why __would __he, __Quinn __get __serious. __Then __again, __he __was __staring.__"_

"Alright, we have one performance left." Santana announced, who was now wearing a microphone headset and was holding another two in each hands. "And my personal opinion is that it is going to be the best performance of the evening."

"Oh please." Rachel silently muttered under her breath, which earned her a look from Finn.

"Could Britt and Quinn make there way up onto the stage to literally knock the socks off everyone." Santana said.

Brittany ran from her seat and grabbed one of the headsets out of Santana's hand. Quinn followed and while she walked to the stages stairs, she glanced over at Sam, who was staring blankly up at the stage waiting for the next performance to start. Quinn joined her friends in the centre of the stage and put on the last remaining headset.

"Now, unlike everyone else who just performed, if you can call it that-"

"Santana!" Brittany hissed

"What, I speak the truth." Santana exclaimed. Quinn shook her head at her friends egotistical nature. "As I was saying, we, unlike everyone else, will be doing performance complete with altered lyrics for the loving couple."

"And we did all of this to show that we love the two of you and we wish you guys a lifetime of happiness." Quinn said to Blaine and Kurt. "Enjoy."

The three girls took their positions. Each girl had their backs to the audience as the music began to play, music with a strong beat that had the rest of the club "jigggying" along with it. Then Brittany turned around and started to sing while holding a card in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Dear Blaine,

He's a lucky guy

I'm, like, gonna cry

I got tears coming out of my nose

Mad props!

He's McKinley's catch

You're a perfect match

Cause you both have such great taste in clothes

No surprise that he propoooooosed."

Santana, walked forward with a separate card, but took the pen from Brittany's grasp.

"**Dear Kurt,**

**Honey Mazel Tov**

**future's taking off**

**You're both so hot**

**that's clear to me"**

Quinn ran right over to Santana and began to sing as well, snatching the card and pen out her hands playfully.

"_I'd feel_

_Really nervous but_

_You must be psyched or what?_

_You all wish you could've been there to seeeeee"_

All three girls joined together.

"When he got down on one kneeeeeee"

"Omigod

Omigod, you guys

Looks like Klaine's gonna win the prize

If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies

Omigod, you guys"

"Omigod, we should all embrace

Cause this Warbler loves Lady Face

Finally they'll be married and their union will certified

Omigod, you guys"

"OMIGOD!"

Quinn grabbed the other card off Brittany and continued to sing as the other two followed in a line

"_Okay,_

_Everybody signed, good_

_Now fall in line_

_And we'll start the engagement parade"_

Santana grabbed Brittany by the shoulders very dramatically.

"**Stand still, stay in single file**

**Don't forget to smile**

**Lose the gum Britt, you look like a tart" **

"Sorry!"

"**Now what we sing comes from the heaaaaaart."**

They started to creep around the stage, Brittany and Quinn singing in whispers.

"_Omigod_

_Omigod, you guys_

_Looks like Klaine's gonna win the prize"_

"**SHH!"**

"_If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifi-"_

"**SHH!"**

"_Omigod, you-"_

"**GUYS, I'M SERIOUS!"**

Quinn stopped creeping and ran forward, with Brittany and Santana close behind.

"_Kurt and Blaine were meant to be"_

"But once Kurt did try to hit on me"

"**SHUT-UP!"**

"_There just like that couple from Titanic"_

"Only they're both guys"

"Omigod!"

The girls moved to a triangle formation, with Quinn at the point and Brittany and Santana on either side

"Two! Three! Four!"

"We know your love is true

That's why you're fiancées 

Now that a man loves you

Your life begins today"

"**Make him a happy home**

**Have sex during the day**

**And so he does not roam**

**Don't bother with foreplay"**

"_Still in your hour of need_

_Don't be afraid to call_

_Any advice you need,_

_That's what we're here foooooooor"_

"Omigod

Omigod, you gu-"

The girls cut themselves off and began to act a little scene out, something the audience found quite hysterical for Brittany had suddenly dropped to the ground and seemed to be acting like some kind of animal.

_"Girls, he's not here."_

**"Britt, where is Kurt?"**

"(Bark)"

_"He realized her doesn't have an engagement venue?"_

"(Bark)"

**"He's totally freaking out?"**

"(Bark)"

_"He's trapped under a pile of bricks!"_

Brittany quickly stood up.

"For christ sake. I said at BreadstiX"

The girls paused before quickly throwing their hands up in the air and running around in circles.

"_Omigod girls, emergency!"_

"**Don't take the freeway!"**

"Hey, wait for me!"

"**No one should be left alone to pick a place for party hires"**

"Omigod, you guys!"

"Omigod

**Omigod**

Omigod

_Omigod_

OMIGOOOOOOOD!"

Quinn ran to the centre front

"_Omigod_

_Omigod, you guys_

_All last night I had butterflies_

_Every time I look at them I can't help it, but I start to cry_

_Omigod you guys"_

Santana ran over to Quinn and linked arms with her on her right.

"**We'll rent this place for their fairytale**

**For a price that won't be on sale."**

Brittany linked with Quinn's arm, mimicking Santana

"But love is , like, forever.

This is no time to economize

Omigod, you guys"

The girls all then looked around the room and nodded in agreement.

"Omigod

Omigod, you guys

This place is perfect and its a great size

See, dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise

Omigod."

"Omigooooood

Omigod you guys

Let's set up before someone cries

If there ever was a perfect couple, Klaine does qualify

Cause we love you guys!

Kurt suddenly screamed out the next lines before the trio could

"No, I love you guys!"

"**Omigod"**

"Omigod"

"_Omigod"_

The the girls belted the last notes

"You guuuuuuuuuuuys!

OMIGOD!"

The song cut off and everyone jumped up and started applauding the trio. The girls took their headsets off and walked off the stage down to the engaged couple.

"So what did you think?" Santana asked

Kurt was literally crying with happiness as he hugged each of the girls. Blaine was less emotional but still had the same amount of gratitude in his simple pecks on their cheeks.

"Well well well. Looks like the Unholy Trinity has still got it." Blaine said, speaking directly to Quinn at this point. But Quinn was distracted. Sam hadn't gotten up and come over to them like everyone else. He remained on the bar stool at the back of the room, sipping from a glass. Quinn made her way over to him.

"Good job up there." Sam said as Quinn approached him. "Your voice is still as good as ever I see."

"Thank you." Quinn said. "And right back at you, especially seeing as you improvised the whole thing."

Sam lifted his head and notice Quinn had a quirked eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"Sam, after the amount of times we rehearsed "Lucky" for glee club, I can tell when you haven't practiced or not." Quinn said as she poured herself a small drink and hopped up on a bar stool next to him. "And compare that to your impromptu performance of "Don't Stop" for your brother and sister, you tend to stare a lot when you haven't gone over a song a lot."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck out of awkwardness as he took another sip of his drink. _"Great, then she did know i was staring at her__. __Good __job __Sammy.__"_

"Yeah, Q about the whole staring at you when I was meant to be serenading Kurt and Blaine...that was...well I don't know what it was to tell you the truth." Sam said. He was actually lost for words to say because he really didn't know why he had stared at Quinn during his song.

"Sam. I have no idea what you are talking about." Quinn said casually. Perhaps a little too casually. "But if I did I would tell you not to worry about it."

Sam smiled. He knew Quinn was trying to protect his pride from being embarrassed, something she had always tried to do, most of the time. The two of them sat their for a while, basking in the silence until Quinn spoke up again.

"So, are you heading back home anytime soon?"

"Well I was planning to leave tomorrow but seeing as the wedding is happening in a few days I thought I might just fly straight to New York instead." Sam answered, shivering slightly

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, noticing Sam give a little shake. "Are you cold or something?"

"What? No." Sam said. "No I just have a bit of a fear of flying."

"You're kidding!" Quinn said, putting her drink down on the bar. "Me too."

"Get out of town." Sam asked, also putting his drink down. "Did you know Santana does as well? I ran into her at the airport and she said so herself."

Quinn had to hold back a laugh, remembering how Santana had covered for her.

"Wow, Imagine that. But yeah, when I made the move up to New York it was my first time on a plane. I wanted to make it my last." Quinn said. She felt slightly nauseous even talking about it. "I just don't like the idea of being up in the air with nothing supporting you from dropping to your death."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You should've seen me when I got here in Lima."

"I know, you looked-"

But Quinn cut herself off. She was not about to embarrass herself by telling Sam she had hidden behind an airport pot plant when she had first seen him looking sick as a dog.

"I mean, I know what you must've looked like." Quinn said quickly, covering up her slip of the tongue while Sam looked at her curiously. "I bet I looked and felt exactly the same."

They both didn't say anything for a while. They just sat there, listening to the music that had started and watching everyone dance either on or around the stage. Then suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Sam's head.

"Hey, here's an idea." Sam said, making Quinn sit up slightly from her slumped position. "Why don't we drive up to New York instead."

Quinn paused for a moment to think.

"You mean we as in you and I?"

"Yeah."

"Together?"

"Yeah"

"By ourselves for about eight-ten hours?"

Sam could tell Quinn was uncomfortable with the idea and he realized he couldn't blame her. Spending that much time with each other alone would be extremely uncomfortable.

"_Or __it __could __be __great.__" _Said a voice in Sam's head, but he chose to ignore it.

"Actually never mind. It was just an idea." Sam said as he went to get up and make his way back to the rest of the party. But Quinn grabbed his arm. She may regret it but for some reason her heart was telling her to just go for it.

"No, lets...lets do it." Quinn said as Sam sat back on his stool. "Lets drive up. I can cancel my flight and we can hire a car."

Sam couldn't help but grin his goofy smile, which Quinn also smile.

"Great, well then it's settled. We'll drive up tomorrow." Sam said, picking up his glass and extending it out to Quinn. She as well raised her class.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

And they clicked their drinks together and each took a sip, catching each other's eyes as they did.

* * *

><p><strong>You will not believe how long this chapter took. Now the songs sung have been of course edited and cut by me but I in no such case have any rights to them :) If you want to here the original versions, just search the following.<strong>

**Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston - Could I Have This Kiss Forever**

**Jason Mraz - I'm Yours**

**Legally Blonde: The Musical - Omigod You Guys **

**I hope you enjoyed the episode. And remember, only a few more episodes until Trouty Mouth graces our screens again. Here's hoping he reunites with Quinn...WE WANT FABREVANS!**

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	10. A Tradition of Dazing

**Sorry I have taken so long to write something. I just have so much on at school at the moment. But the school year is almost up and i will have more time to write :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Blaine said as the doors of the elevator in Quinn's hotel opened on her level and he and the blonde stepped out. "Both you and your ex-boyfriend are planning on driving up to New York together because you and he both share a fear of flying?"<p>

Both he and Quinn had spent their morning doing some shopping and bidding everyone farewell. Santana, Brittany and Mike had caught an early flight this morning back to New York and Mercedes, Tina and Artie had also flown home. But not before calling to say good-bye. Puck was busy working and Rachel, Finn and Kurt were at Carole and Burt's house for a family breakfast. Blaine had gotten out of it after Quinn had called him with some sought of emergency. They were still discussing said emergency.

"Okay, it sounds stupid when you put in graphic terms like that." Quinn argued as the duo walked towards Quinn's room. "And I didn't ask you to judge, I just needed you to tell me if it was a smart or dumb idea to go with him."

"Isn't that the definition of judging though?" Blaine asked, earning himself an icy look from Quinn. "What?"

"Blaine please, I'm serious." Quinn begged as she unlocked her door and they made their way into the hotel room and threw their purchases onto the bed. "Am I making a mistake in going with Sam?"

Blaine sat down on the bed and pondered his thoughts. "Look, it's all about how you feel. Do you feel confident enough to handle the situation or do you think you will succumb to Sam's, for lack of a better work, sexiness?" He asked as he laid his back down on the bed.

"Well it's been five years." Quinn thought openly. "It would be slightly embarrassing if I still acted like a love sick puppy around him."

"So can I take that for a yes, you'll be okay?" Blaine asked.

Quinn thought for a second. She then jumped on the bed and laid herself next to Blaine.

"Yes, I will be okay." Quinn said smiling.

"Great." Blaine said. "And between you and me Quinn, I admire your courage."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I personally would not be able to keep my hands from ripping all his clothes off that smokin' body of his."

"Oh, really helpful you little tart." Quinn said before hitting a smirking Blaine with one of her bed's pillows, which Blaine caught and laughed into. The room's phone then started ringing and Quinn looked over to see the front desk button flashing. Quinn reached over and picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Quinn Fabray speaking." Quinn said into the phones receiver.

"_Hello Miss Fabray, this is Aaron from the front desk. We are sorry to disturb you."_

"It's no problem. Is anything the matter?" Quinn asked

"_We have someone calling for you. A Mister Samuel Evans__.__" _Aaron said to Quinn.

"Sam!" Quinn exclaimed making Blaine sit bolt right up.

"_Yes Miss Fabray__" _Aaron continued while Quinn sat up of the bed. _"Would you like us to say you are unavailable at the present time?__"_

"What? No Aaron, please put him through." Quinn said. Blaine had now sprung off the bed and was trying to listen to the phone next to Quinn's head, but she shoved him away. So he ran into the bathroom and picked up the phone in there to listen.

"_Of course Miss. If you could hold on for the slightest moment.__" _Aaron said before clicking of and the on hold music began to play. Whilst it did, Quinn put her hand to the phone and called out to Blaine.

"Blaine, get off the phone now." Quinn yelled.

"If you think I am going to miss this, think again." Blaine answered through the ajar bathroom door.

"Anderson if you do not get of this phone right now, Kurt will be marrying someone in a wheelchair."

"Great, everyone loves a a challenge when it comes to keeping the marriage alive in the bedroom. It would be just the thing."

"I am giving you to the count of three." Quinn hollered before she started to count. "One...two...thr-

"Quinn?" Said a random voice through the phone

"Sam." Quinn said quickly. The on hold music had suddenly switched off and Quinn quickly composed herself.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sam asked

"Great, just super." Quinn said as she death stared the bathroom door from where her friend was eavesdropping on the conversation. "You?"

"Yeah fine." Sam said. "I just called to ask if you had booked a car yet for the trip?"

"Um, no not yet." Quinn said sitting down on the bed. "I didn't know you wanted it so urgently. I can call them now if you like?"

"No, I was hoping you hadn't. We can save our money on hiring a car because my parents have leant me theres." Sam said.

"Oh, okay." Quinn said. "Wait, I though you were staying with Puck, not your family."

"Yeah, but they moved after I left school and wasn't living there anymore." Sam said. "So when I cam home for this reunion, I had no where to sleep so I called Puck up."

"Right." Quinn said.

"So I was visiting them today and I told them about our travel plans and they offered."

"Well that's sweet of them." Quinn said, twirling her hand around the phones cord. "Tell them I said thank you."

"I will, but I think they will know you would've." Sam said.

"Oh and how will they know this." Quinn asked as she lay down on the bed.

"Well between you an me, they always though that we would end up together." Sam said, making Quinn blush slightly. "They grew a soft spot for you."

Quinn lay on the bed, not responding for a moment and taking in what she had just been told. _"__They__always__thought__we__would__get__together?__"_

"Quinn?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm still here." Quinn reassured before standing back up off the bed. "If you just leave your address with Aaron from the front desk, Blaine will drop me off at your parents house. I will see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, I will see you soon."

Quinn placed the phone back in it's holder while pressing down the front desk button so the line would be directed back to it.

"Do I here wedding bells, I think I do." Blaine said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the future Mrs. Samuel Evans."

"Oh, shut up and help me pack." Quinn said as she threw a cushion at Blaine, hitting him again with surprise.

...

Within more then a couple hours, Quinn had packed her bags, gotten Sam's parent's address from Aaron, put her luggage in Blaine's car, driven over to her destination and was now walking up to the front doors of the Evans' house with Blaine by her on one side and her suitcase being pulled on the other. She extended her hand and pressed the doorbell and waited. Then the door opened.

"Well it's about time." Sam said cheerfully, opening the door wider. He shook Blaine's hand and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry we took longer then expected. But someone took a wrong turn that had me heading out of Ohio with you." Quinn said shooting Blaine a mischievous look.

"Hey I said I was sorry a hundred time already." Blaine said defensively making Sam laugh.

"Do you want to come in?" Sam asked stepping aside and extending his hand into the house.

"Sure." Quinn said and she walked over the threshold into the lovely home.

"I would love to, but I have to get going." Blaine said, making Quinn quickly turn around and walk over to him.

"What! Why? Where are you going?" Quinn asked desperately before turning her voice to a whisper. "You're going to leave me here alone?"

"Hey, you said so yourself that you could handle it. Think of it a preparation for the trip." Blaine also said in a whisper before looking past a murderous Quinn and raising his voice back to it's normal sound to speak to Sam. "I'll see you in New York. Have a safe trip"

"Thank's man." Sam said from inside the house.

Blaine turned to walk and he faintly heard Quinn whisper to him. "I hope you get lost and Kurt butchers you in your sleep."

"Have a safe trip Q." Blaine called back. He then hopped in his car and drove off, waving good-bye as he did.

"Shall we?" Sam asked. Quinn turned around and picked up her bag and pulled it into the house and left it at the door.

"Do you wan't anything to drink or eat." Sam asked as he made his way to the kitchen with Quinn following him.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Quinn said. She was taking her time to walk to the kitchen, as she inspected the house. She could hardly fault it. It had that real homey touch to it and felt like anyone could settle down in it. Quinn gazed over the pictures that were hanging from the walls and saw a young Sam in them. Some of them were from his high school days, some were from his baby days. Quinn couldn't help but feel her heart melt as she looked over Sam's life. She then noticed a picture with of the whole family, standing outside Sam's old house. It must have been taken from when they first moved to Ohio. Quinn them made the her way into the kitchen.

"So where is the rest of the Evan's Clan?" Quinn asked, taking a seat on one of the bar stools that was underneath the kitchen counter. Sam was busy making himself a sandwich but still bothered to look up.

"Well you just missed Mom and Dad." Sam said. "They had to go run some errands. But Stevie and Stacey are in the other room watching something on the television."

"How old are they now?" Quinn asked

"Stevie is 16 and Stacey has just turned 15."

"Oh my God." Quinn exclaimed in awe. 'I still remember them as ten and nine year olds from when we used to babysit them together."

"Well they have grown up now." Sam said casually. "I'm sure they'd love to see you again."

Quinn hopped off the Bar stool and made her way through the kitchen and into the lounge room where the t.v. was playing. The siblings were sitting on the couch facing the screen and did not notice Quinn walk in.

"Well well well, haven't we all grown up" Quinn said from behind, making the two blondes whip their heads around.

"QUINN!" Stacey screamed. The youngest Evans sprung off the couch and ran around to hug Quinn. Stevie got off the couch as well, probably less enthusiastic as his sister but still greeted Quinn with a smile.

"I hope you're not getting to old for hugs?" Quinn asked as Stacey released her.

"Well not from someone as pretty as you." Stevie said as both he and Quinn embraced.

"Ha." Quinn laughed before pulling away from Stevie. "I can see you inherited you brothers charm."

"Must be a family gene" Stevie said shrugging.

"Mm, must be." Quinn said with a smirk, before turning her attention to the screen. "Oh my god, what are you watching?"

Quinn's face had suddenly flashed across the t.v. screen. She then realized that they had been watching a performance

"Oh, old New Directions performances." Stacey said as she looked over to the screen. "We were trying to get inspiration."

"Where did you even get this?" Quinn asked, as she made her around the couch to sit on it

"Mom and Dad came to all of Sam's performances." Stevie informed as he as well went to sit on the couch, followed by his sister. "They recorded everything."

"Right." Quinn said with a smile on her face as she watched the young her and her friends perform at nationals from many years ago. Stevie must've noticed her smile

"You think this is funny." He said as he got up from the couch to put a different disk into the dvd player. "You are gonna love this one."

He sat back down on the couch and pressed the play button on the remote. The dvd must've picked up from where it left off because it was halfway through a certain performance. A performance with both Quinn and Sam singing lead.

"_Just remember"_

"**You're the one thing"**

"_I can't get enough of"_

"**So I'll tell you something"**

"_**This could be love!"**_

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Sam had entered the lounge room and was standing behind the couch the three blondes were now occupying.

"You mean the dvd of you singing what can only be described as your true feeling in front of hundreds of people for this girl on my right from when you were in high school?" Stevie suggested. "Hate to break it to you but yeah, it is."

Sam leaned over and gave Stevie a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Sammy come sit with us." Stacey said. She move closer to Quinn so Sam had room to sit on the edge of the couch.

"So why are you guys watching all of these old performances anyway?" Quinn asked pulling her legs close to her body to wrap her arms around as she continued to watch her's and Sam's performance. "You said something about trying to get inspiration."

"Oh, they didn't tell you." Sam said. "They are now officially apart of glee club."

Quinn sat up a little higher and looked at both Stevie and Stacey with a huge grin on her face. "You're kidding?" She asked excitedly. "Both of you are now apart of New Directions!"

Stacey and Stevie nodded with glee.

"Guys that's fantastic." Quinn exclaimed, giving the siblings hugs. "Wait, so this means you guys are studying up for sectionals."

"Hey, the best way to be the best is to learn from the best." Stacey said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Quinn said. She then grabbed a notepad of the coffee table and clicked a pen. "So lets get started."

"Wait, you wanna help us?" Stevie asked.

"Of course I do. I wan't you guys to win." Quinn said, making Sam nod in agreement and he as well picked up a notepad and pen.

"So go ahead." He said. "Pick our brains."

Both Stevie and Stacey looked at each before launching into a series of questions. Questions that had answers. Answers that turned into stories. Stories that had different endings. Endings that were laughed about. Time carried on and on and it wasn't until Sam looked at the clock on the wall did he change the subject of the conversation.

"Oh shit Quinn, we better get going." Sam said, getting up from the couch and stretching out his back. Quinn looked up at the clock as well and saw it was now four o'clock.

"How did it get so late?" Quinn said as she got up from the couch as well and pulled her jacket on that she had taken off when Sam and her had been discussing costume ideas for Stevie's and Stacey's sectionals.

"I don't know, but if we don't head off now, we won't make it to New York until the morning." Sam said.

"Why don't you just stay the night Quinn?" Stacey suggested.

"Oh sweetie I would love to." Quinn said as she and Sam made their way to the front door. Sam quickly ran upstairs to grab his bag he had packed earlier. "But if I don't get back home to help with the wedding, I will loose my head."

Stacey nodded as Sam made his way back downstairs. He picked up Quinn's bag by the door (against Quinn's protest) and asked Stevie to open it for him.

Sam loaded the car with the two bags while Quinn said a quick good-bye to Stevie and Stacey.

"When are we going to see you again?" Stacey asked. Stevie stood behind his sister with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not sure." Quinn said before noticing the glum look spread over Stacey's face. "But I promise it won't be five years this time."

Stacey managed to show a small smile at this thought just as Sam came and stood next to Quinn.

"Ready?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded. Sam then turned his attention to his brother and sister and gave them both a hug.

"Be good you two." Sam said as he released Stacey from an embrace.

"We'll do our best." Stacey said cheekily, making her oldest brother laugh. Quinn finished giving Stevie his hug.

"Look after your sister."

"Look after my brother." Stevie retorted making Quinn giggle. She then turned to Stacey and also gave her a hug.

"Make sure you tell me how you do at sectionals." Quinn said. But what Quinn heard in response was not what she expected. It wasn't a good-bye or a "we will" like she expected. It was a a little whisper so only Quinn could here her.

"You and Sammy should be together."

Quinn didn't really pull away. But she fidgeted slightly and wondered if she had heard correctly. When she did pull away, Stacey simply nodded and gave a little smile.

"Well, shall we." Quinn said quickly. She turned to face one of the Evans' family car and hopped in the passenger side while Sam hopped in the driver side. He reversed out the driveway and took off down the street.

Quinn sat in the passengers seat for a little while, thinking to herself, wondering what Stacey had said. _"Where did she get that idea from? Has Sam said something to her? Did she herself show any signs that she wanted to earlier__?__"_

"Quinn?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I dazed off for a second. Did you say something?"

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Dazing." Sam said, ignoring her question. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm not sick." Quinn reassured. _"But I'm definitely feeling something__"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not to sure myself about this chapter. i kept changing so much. Please tell me what you think of it. I appreciate all my reviews. :)<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	11. Breakdowns for Reality

**Biggest Apologies for not uploading sooner. I did have this chapter half completed before my computer went crazy on me and shut down before I could save :( But, no matter, I soldier on haha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"The car runs fine he says. Don't worry, I have my phone if anything happens he says. We'll be there in a jiffy he says. And now we are broken down somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania, with no cell reception and night falling with about 5 hours still ahead of us before we reach New York. And yet I fail to see the irony!"<p>

Quinn sat in the passenger seat of the car with the car door wide open while Sam had his head buried under the car's front bonnet before shooting it up to look back at Quinn.

"Hey! Never in my life have I used the word jiffy." Sam sarcastically retorted to Quinn, making her giggle despite their current situation. "And how was I supposed to know that the car wouldn't hold out on us?"

"Oh, I don't know Sam. I just thought you would have some idea seeing as this is, oh, your family car!" Quinn said jumping out of her seat to walk to the car's front to see exactly what Sam was doing. Not that she had any idea about the first thing regarding cars.

"So...Do we know what the problem is?" Quinn asked blankly, placing her hands on her hips and staring into the car's engine. Sam looked up at her and Quinn noticed he now had a smear of black grease across his cheek.

"Well _we _can probably say that the engine has just given up on us." Sam said straightening up and wiping the sweat from his brow. "All we need to do is find somewhere where we can call a mechanic from and why are you smiling at me like that?"

Quinn giggled as she walked a little closer to Sam and picked up the rag that has laying on the open bonnet. "You've got a little something on you cheek." She said as she wrapped part of the rag around her thumb and placed it against Sam's cheek.

Under the touch of the rough rag, Sam could still feel Quinn's warm touch. It sent chills up his spine and gave him a warm feeling inside. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to look into hers. Her touch was one thing but looking into her eyes at the same time would most likely make him do something that he would regret later.

Quinn pulled her hand away from his face and Sam re-opened his eyes. They then both stared at each other for a moment before Quinn turned away and Sam reached up to pull the bonnet of the car back down. Quinn walked back around to the passenger side of the car and threw the rag into the back seat. She looked back to Sam who, Quinn realized, had walked a few feet away from the car and looked as though he was heading up the road away from her.

"Sam, where are you going?" Quinn called as she went to walk after him. Sam had stopped walking at the sound of her voice but continued to stare ahead for a moment before turning around. Sam had a little smile on his face and seemed to be laughing about something. He walked back to Quinn who just stared at him in puzzlement.

"I would love to know what is making you laugh at a time like this?" Quinn ask blankly continuing to stare at an amused Sam.

"Nothing really" Sam said casually as he walked to the trunk of the car and retrieved his and Quinn's bags from it. "Just the fact that we have been sitting here for about an hour and neither of us had noticed the motel a couple of miles up the road."

Quinn turned her head up the road. At first glance she couldn't see anything. But she squinted slightly and in the far distance she could see some sought of roadside building. Quinn, like Sam, guessed it was a motel due to a source of flashing light that was producing from it (probably from some sought of sign to aware potential customers) which had now become noticeable in the change from day to night.

"You have got to be kidding me. How did we miss that?" Quinn asked, grabbing her suitcase off Sam who now stood to her left. He continued to chuckle to himself.

"Why are you still laughing!"

"Because, when things in life look bad, a simple laugh can cheer you up." Sam said casually before he started moving towards the motel.

"Wait, what?" Quinn quickly said, making Sam turn around.

"I said; When things look bad in-"

"No, no, I know what you said." Quinn said, cutting Sam off mid sentence and moved closer towards him, thinking how she had thought the exact same thing on the night of Kurt's show while she had been trying to get ready. "I was just wondering where you'd heard it before?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I've always thought it. Why?" He asked, looking over Quinn who, by the look on her face, was thinking very hard and looking slightly confused at the same time.

"No reason." Quinn said quickly, snapping out of her thoughts and resumed walking towards their destination. Sam caught up to her and the pair of them walked in silence for a few minutes. Minutes in which Quinn noticed that the motel didn't seem to get any closer and darkness had well and truly set in thanks to a cover of clouds that now hovered above them.

"Oh my god, why aren't we getting any closer." Quinn said exasperated. She stopped walking for a moment to take her heals off. While they did look fabulous on, she had to admit that they were not suited for roadside walking. "Hang on a second, I'm gonna put some flats on." Quinn reached into her bag and replaced her footwear with a pair of ballet flats. "God, could this night get any worse? No car, sore feet, night time, what next?"

At that exact moment, thunder crashed above the heads of the two blondes and seconds later, rain started pouring from the sky. Sam looked over at Quinn who stood with a glum look on her face.

"Don't say a word." Quinn said, still facing away from Sam who had gone to open his mouth to say, what Quinn assumed would be, a witty remark. "Just start running."

With that, the duo picked up their luggage and bolted towards the motel under the thundering rain that hailed down on them.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"One room for the night please."

Quinn was shaking. Both her and Sam were drenched from head to toe in water, their clothes clinging to their body. Quinn stood at the reception desk in front of a man with a thick mustache and large body. He had semi dark skin and a balding head. And even though the air conditioner was blasting, making both her and Sam shiver even more, sweat still managed to drip from his forehead.

"Preferably with two single beds." Quinn added as the man just sat behind the desk staring at his two dripping customers. He then got up from his seat and grabbed a key off one of the few hooks behind him.

"Only room available is diz room." The man said with a thick russian accent. "Rest is being fumigated for bug."

"Well that sounds promising." Quinn said under her breath. The man extended his hand and Quinn grabbed the key from it. The keys had a little number 11 on them. "Could we have a wake up call at six o'clock please?"

The man simply grunted and Quinn took that as a yes. She payed him 50 dollars for the room, as advertised on the sign out front, then turned around and picked her bag up. Sam followed suit after he had been standing by the door waiting for Quinn to finish up.

"Room is on oder side of lot. Straight across." The Man called as Quinn and Sam exited the reception room. "My name Boris." Sam quickly poked his head inside the room.

"Thanks Boris." Sam said over enthusiastically, making Boris smile slightly, who seemed unaware of Sam's sarcasm.

The couple ran across the parking lot to a door with the number 11 on it. Quinn inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Both her and Sam rushed inside and she shut the door behind them, which lessened the noise of the rain and thunder outside.

"Well this is...different." Sam said staring into the room as Quinn locked the door. She then turned around and took in her surroundings.

It was simple. Well it was less then simple. Simple normally came with a lounge or a mini bar fridge or at the least maybe a desk. All this had was another door which they assumed opened up to the bathroom. On one side of the room was a small television set which was so old it still had bunny antennae ears on it and on the other side of the room was a double bed with a bedside table and lamp on each side. One contained a phone.

"A double bed." Quinn said, dropping her suit case where it was by the door and walking forward. "I asked him for a two singles. Stupid Boris." Quinn slumped onto the bed and hung her head out of annoyance and tiredness.

"Well I don't think we'll do any better." Sam said as he sat down next to Quinn on the bed. "Seeing as the rest of this _charming _motel is being fumigated for-"

"BUG!"

Quinn screamed as she noticed on the floor a cockroach the size of coaster crawl out from under the bed and towards the door, where is slipped under its crack and out into the rain. Still that didn't stop Quinn from jumping up and landing on Sam, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her petrified face into his neck. Sam, taken by surprise, didn't know how to react. But when Quinn didn't let go even though she had stopped squealing but continued to breathe heavily out of fright, he moved his muscular arms onto her her back like she had to him and held her for comfort. A few seconds past and they said nothing to one another, before Quinn let out an apology.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking out of Sam's neck and into his handsome face. "I don't know what it is but bug's just make my skin crawl."

"It's okay." Sam said calmly, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I don't mind."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. The longer they did, the more dazed they became. It was as if they had some kind of charm over one another. A charm that did not want to be broken

Sam slowly moved one of his hands from holding Quinn's back to her forehead. He brushed part of her drenched hair that clung to her sweet face away, making Quinn smile. She as well moved her hand from his back to his front. The way in which Sam's white shirt clung to his body from the rain made Quinn fully see his sculpted physique under it. Not realizing what she was doing, she ran her hand over it ever so gently, making Sam quiver at her touch.

Sam replaced his hand behind her back and used the other to stoke her bare legs from where her skirt finished just above the knee. Sam stroked them ever so softly to fully enjoy how smooth they felt as he lightly ran his hand up and down them. Quinn moved her hand from on top of his shirt to underneath it. Her fingers couldn't help but be enticed by the feeling of his well defined abs. She then moved her hand slowly up to his chest and was slightly surprised to feel warmth radiating from it. She also felt his heart, which was beating very fast.

"Something making you nervous?" Quinn said calmly with a tone of seduction, her hand continuing to stoke his chest. Sam slowly looked up from her legs and into her eyes again.

"Do you need to ask?" Sam said quietly, nervousness flowing through his entire body.

Quinn gradually ceased stroking his chest and moved her hand out from under his shirt. Sam noticed this.

"Should we stop?" Sam asked in a hushed voice. But all Quinn did was simply gaze back at him and Sam new what she was saying. They no longer needed to talk. They were both caught up with one another that the reality of what they were doing didn't phase them. So they continued.

Quinn grabbed the bottom of Sam's shirt and began lifting it slowly and gently over his torso, over his head and out of his arms. She then placed her hand lightly on his chest again and steadily pushed his back onto the bed.

Sam lay on the bed, continuing to stare into Quinn's eye's with content. He then watched as she gracefully got onto her knees on the bed before elegantly placing them on either side of his waist.

Quinn placed her hands on either side of Sam's belly button. She then slowly and steadily moved her hands up past his abs and to the top of his chest. And as she did, she lowered herself closer to him.

Sam watched as Quinn got closer and closer. He felt her waist touch his, he felt her stomach touch his and even though her wet clothes were up against his bare skin, he didn't care. He felt her breasts touch against his chest and could help but grin his trademark grin. Quinn smiled back at him.

Their heads were centimeters away.

Both of them closed their eyes.

Their lips were millimeters apart

Sam breathed deeply, as did Quinn.

They were about to touch before

_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring._

Their eye's snapped open and their minds snapped back to reality.

Quinn jumped of Sam as quickly as she had jumped on him after seeing the cockroach. She flew off the bed and ran straight into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Sam simply lay on the bed, prodding himself up with his elbows as he stared at the bathroom door, confusion sweeping over his body.

_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring._

Sam sat up and answered the phone. "Hello? ... Yes Boris, we found the room." Sam said. He couldn't help the angry tone that escaped his mouth while he talked to the idiotic receptionist. "Yes, If Quinn told you six o'clock she means in the morning ... alright ... goodnight Boris. Oh Boris, you wouldn't happen to know of any car mechanics nearby would you? ... You were one in old country ... Well would you mind taking a look at our car ... In the morning before you wake us would be great ... just down the road ... thank you ... goodnight.

Sam hung up the phone and stood in silence for a moment. He could hear the shower going from inside the bathroom and he knew Quinn would be thinking what he was.

_What the hell had gotten into them?_

Sam then turned to his suitcase. He quickly undressed and put on some dry pyjama bottoms and a white singlet. He then hoped into the side of the bed he had been laying on earlier and turned his body away from the bathroom door before turning off the lamp on his bedside table.

It was at least half an hour before Sam heard the bathroom door open and he quickly shut his eyes. He heard rummaging in a suitcase and Sam assumed Quinn was retrieving her own pyjama's. He then felt another body get into the bed next to him and although they weren't touching each other, Sam could tell Quinn was laying on the edge of the bed. Quinn then shut of her lamp and they lay their in darkness and silent. Moments passed and Sam heard Quinn speak.

"Goodnight Sam."

Whether she was asleep and had said it, was trying to be polite or hoping to clear the awkwardness, Sam felt obligated to reply back.

"Sweet dreams Q."

They both then fell silent again before drifting off into separate sleeps.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. This is one chapter I have had planned for a while and i really want to hear what people have to say about it. So please please please review :) 3<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	12. The Decisions In Maybe

**Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to right. Year 12, workload, no free time, the usual. But the easter break has finally arrived and I am so happy I have now been given the chance to add on some more. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p>Quinn turned a corner and looked ahead. She could see Café Délicat a couple of meters ahead of her as well as Blaine, Kurt, Santana &amp; Britt sitting at one it's outside tables, all waiting for her to arrive.<p>

"Sorry I'm late guys." Quinn said as she approached the table, removing her sunglasses and placing her bag beside the unoccupied chair at the table. "A car had broken down. Some of the worst traffic I've ever seen. So I decide to walk the rest of the way." Quinn made her way around the table, planting light kisses on everyone's cheek.

"Interesting." Santana said through the smirk spreading across her face as Quinn sat down on the spare seat.

"A Latte please." Quinn said to the waiter who had approached her once she was seated, before turning to Santana. "Why so?"

"No reason." Santana said casually as she took a sip from her cup whilst eyeing Quinn mischievously.

"Well spit it out Santana, we haven't got all day." Kurt announced, for he like everyone else at the table knew that Santana and Quinn new something they didn't.

"Like I said, no reason." Santana said holding her hands up in defense. "I just find it fascinating the amount of car trouble that Q here seems to be facing these days."

Quinn started evilly at Santana. She knew lunch today seemed like an odd idea. Firstly, Santana organized it, which she never does unless she's getting payed to do so. Secondly...well Quinn knew there was no need for a secondly because when it came to Santana, the first reason was usually good enough.

"Okay I'm lost as usual, how is that fascinating?" Brittany questioned as she pulled her legs up off the ground and sat cross legged on the chair

"Oh, so I guess I'm the only knows what really happened on Quinn's little road trip with Trouty Mouth."

At this point, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany all sharply sat a little higher in their chairs.

"Quinn what is she talking about?" Blaine asked eagerly, leaning over to the blushing blonde

"Well Blaine, let me ask you this." Santana said. "Did Quinn give you reason as to why she arrived back in New York a day later then she said she would?" Quinn could tell Santana was taking great pleasure in agonizing her and yet for some reason Quinn couldn't bring herself to stop her from spilling everything. Instead she buried her head in her latte the waiter had just placed in front of her.

"She said Sam had a family thing on so they decided to leave a day later." Blaine said casually as Santana's smile grew even bigger. "Why is that not what really happened?" Blaine asked, looking directly at Quinn now.

"No I think thats what Quinn wanted to really happen." Santana suggested. "But I can't understand why she would when the real reason is far more juicier."

"Juicier? Juicier how?" Kurt interjected.

"Yeah Q, what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing happened." Quinn said firmly. "And we are dropping this right now."

"No, we are far from dropping this." Blaine said, shuffling his chair closer to Quinn's. "Because unfortunately for you, the group of friends you are surrounded by are quite persuasive."

Quinn said nothing.

"Quinn why wont you tell me the truth?" Blaine asked, a little more quietly so only his best friend could hear. "I thought we told each other everything."

"We do, but not the completely mortifying stuff. And believe me I did want to tell you but I didn't know how'd you react."

"Okay, if you are done with your little private deep and meaningful heart-to-heart, can we move on." Santana interrupted, making Blaine sit back in his chair whilst he still had a quizzical look upon his face. "Quinn you might as well spill because I will the second you leave. And it's better to get it out now rather then later"

The five friends sat in silence for a moment before Quinn spoke.

"Sam and I almost had sex!"

Kurt's coffee projected out of his mouth before he joined Brittany's and Blaine's looks of astonishment.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"So what happened exactly" Mike asked as he offered Sam a beer.

The two men were sitting in Mike's small Brooklyn apartment. Sam could tell that life as a dancer obviously required sacrifices and he could only think highly of Mike for being able to live like he did. Sam had been broke before and he hated it. But then again Mike wasn't sharing his small apartment with two younger sibling and bickering parents.

"I don't know man." Sam said, accepting the beer and twisting of it's top before taking a gulp. "One minute where getting a motel room to avoid the rain, the next I'm laying on a bed with her on top of me."

"Hot" Mike said, making Sam stare up at him quickly. "I mean...how awkward."

"No." Sam said. "You're right, it was hot."

They both clinked there beers together and took a sip.

"So then what happened?" Mike asked as he got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Nothing really." Sam called back. "We went to sleep, woke up, didn't say much to one another." Mike walked back into the room with a bowl of potato chips and placed them on the coffee table. Sam grabbed a small handful of them. "Then we drove the rest of the way in awkward silence. Haven't spoken to her since we arrived yesterday."

"Okay well what did you say when your dropped her off." Mike asked, also taking a handful of chips. "What were your exact last words?"

"I'm not sure." Sam said as he racked his brains. "I think it was something like we should meet up some time before the wedding or something. But what does it matter?"

"Well the fact that you practically asked her out on a date matters."

"What, no I didn't."

"You suggested you should meet up?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean a date."

"It kinda does."

Mike took another sip of his beer, allowing Sam time to process what he had actually done.

"Look, what matters is what she answered back." Mike said calmly before noticing a look appearing across Sam's face. "Oh shit what did she answer back?"

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"You said nothing!" Blaine said in disbelief "What do you mean you said nothing?"

"I mean I didn't say yes or no." Quinn explained while she continued to receive ridiculous looks from her friends. "I gave him the look of maybe."

There was silence at the table.

"C'mon guys, you know what the look of maybe is." Quinn pleaded.

"Of course we know what the look of maybe is!" Kurt reassured quickly

"Hell, I even know what the look of maybe is." Brittany added as she took a sip from her lemonade.

"So what's the issue?" Quinn asked as her friends continued to stare at her.

"The issue is that Sam is a straight man." Kurt informed, placing a comforting hand on Quinn's. "And straight men already have enough trouble understanding the languages and signs women possess and use against them let alone the looks that have multiple meanings."

"Kurt has a point." Blaine said, taking Quinn's other free hand in his own. "There is no look harder to understand then the look of maybe."

"What's this about the look of maybe?" Santana asked, having returned from the bathroom after having Kurt's coffee spat all over her.

"Quinn used it on Sam." Brittany informed, forcing Santana to adopt a look of sympathy on her face.

"Oh Q, the look of maybe. Really?" Santana asked in a slightly condescending tone. "We all know not to use that unless it is in a life or death situation. And Sam isn't exactly the smartest cookie."

"Yes, I'm well aware that Sam is not the equivalent of Einstein, but you don't have to insult him like that." Quinn said defensively.

"Sorry, do you think that would hurt you boyfriend's feelings?" Santana asked.

"Well yes and I'd appreciate-HEY!" Quinn said sternly, making her friends fall into fits of giggles. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah yeah, we know." Santana said. "He's a boy who just happens to be a friend."

"Wow, I feel like we're in our junior year all over again." Kurt said once he, Blaine and Brittany had stopped giggling.

"Anyway." Quinn continued. "You say not to use the look of maybe unless it is a life or death situation and you don't think that Sam and I can be considered for that category?"

Quinn watched as her friends slowly nodded in agreement and murmured "I guess"'s and "I suppose"'s. She took another sip of her latte and they all sat in silence for a few moments before Brittany spoke up.

"So are you guys gonna meet up?"

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"Who know's at this point." Sam said pacing the the sitting room quickly whilst Mike watched from the couch. "I mean we are obviously gonna see each other at the wedding."

"And before that for all the rehearsals." Mike reminded.

"Right those as well." Sam said as he sat down on the edge of the couch before shooting straight off it again. "Do you think I should call her?"

"Dude we just went over this." Mike said, sitting up a little. "You asked her out and she replied with what you call this supposed 'look.' My advise is to wait for her to call you."

Sam paused before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, you're right." Sam repeated. "I should just wait for her to call and see what happens from there."

Mike didn't say anything but gave a nod of the head and Sam sat back on the couch. Mike switched on the T.V. and the football flashed onto the screen. The pair of them had probably sat in silence for about a minute before Sam spoke again.

"But do I really want her to call though?"

"Here we go." Mike said silently to himself as he flicked the T.V. off and faced Sam, who had once again resumed pacing

"I'm serious." Sam said, panic surrounding him. "What if it was a subconscious thing. That's possible isn't it?"

"What, you think you just automatically said after dropping her off that you should catch up?" Mike asked

"Yeah, people say that kind of stuff all the time." Sam said enthusiastically trying to convince himself. "'I'll call you', 'we should do this again sometime', that sought of stuff."

"I guess." Mike said unconvincingly, earning another look from Sam "I mean, yes, yes they certainly do."

Sam puffed out a sigh of relief and sat back on the couch and Mike flicked the T.V. back one.

"But what if I do want her to call?"

"OH MY GOD!" Mike said exasperated, throwing his head back as Sam resumed his pacing. Again.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"Quinn you are not obligated to call!" Blaine said to Quinn who had her elbows on the cafe's table and her head in her hands.

"Blaine I gave him the look of maybe, I need to make a decision." Quinn said through her hands. "And I need to make it soon." Quinn then took her head out of her hands. She had a serious look on her face. "Santana, whens the rehearsal for the wedding?"

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"She told me the 23rd on the flight over here." Mike said

"Okay." Sam said seriously. "That gives her one day to call before we meet up for the rehearsal." He was no longer pacing but was standing quite still as he worked out the situation in his head. "Now, do I want her to call?

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"Only you can make that decision." Blaine said to his friend as she considered whether or not to call her old flame.

"I know I know." Quinn said. She got up from her chair and reached for her purse, pulling out the money to pay for her latte. "I just have a lot of thinking to do."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"Where are you going?" Mike asked as Sam headed towards the front door.

"I'm going for a walk." Sam said as he pulled his jacket off the coat rack and put his wallet in his back pocket. "I need to clear my head."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

Quinn walked out onto the street and had taken only two steps away from Café Délicat before someone had grabbed her hand. Blaine.

"Hey." He said as she turned around to face him. "From now on, no secrets. Never feel embarrassed to tell me anything, no matter how mortifying it is. You're more then a best friend, you're a sister to me too."

"I know." Quinn said, before Blaine pulled her into a tight hug that Quinn didn't want to retreat from.

"Call me, okay." Blaine said as he pulled out of the embrace and pecked her on the cheek.

Quinn simply nodded and turned away, thinking over everything that had just happened as she began her walk home, hoping to spot a taxi on the way.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

Sam exited Mike's building and made his way along the street, not knowing where he was going and only having one thing on his mind. The same thing that another person in the exact same city was thinking at the exact same time.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

Both their minds were preoccupied with a certain blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review. I hope you enjoyed. I will try my best to update sooner but please don't hold me to it.<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	13. Viewing the Misconception

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to write, this is my first free weekend in basically 2 months. school is stressful and it takes over my life at the moment...yipee for me. That being said, enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Quinn crossed the threshold of her townhouse and made a bee line for the kitchen to fix herself a drink. It was now 12 o'clock, which in Quinn's opinion means its socially acceptable to start drinking. As she crossed through the sitting room, she glanced over at her answering machine. The red light for messages was flashing, so Quinn redirected her path towards it. She reached the table it sat on beside an arm chair, which Quinn took a seat in and pressed a button on the machine. As the messages rolled through regarding work, the wedding (all from Rachel) and more work Quinn removed her heals and breathed in a breath of comfort. It was however cut off once a different voice filled her sitting room.<p>

"_Hey Q, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything. Well I probably am seeing as you didn't pick up. Or your probably out. Anyway, I just thought I'd call to ask if you maybe wanted to meet up for dinner tonight...you know...like a... a date...I guess if you wanna call it that? But yeah, you have my number, call me when you get this...or not, whatever. Bye. Oh...it's Sam by the way."_

Quinn couldn't help but smile slightly after here Sam's nervous voice. She sat back in the chair for a moment and pondered her options. She could stay home, drink her dilemmas away and try to forget about Sam in general. Or she could make the past stay in the past and give unclear fate a chance. Quinn reached for her cell and dialed in a number, a wave of confidence washing over her.

"Hi Sam, its Quinn...Yeah, I'd love to go to dinner tonight and yes I will classify it as a date...how about Delizia's, I know how much you like italian food?...Great, I'll make a reservation for around 7 o'clock...okay, I'll text you the address...see you there, bye."

Quinn hung up and couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Sure she felt slightly queasy and nervous but she knew she wanted to go through with this. She got up out of the arm chair and started to head towards the kitchen. As she did, she quickly dialed in another number to her phone.

"_Hello, Blaine speaking."_

"I did it." Quinn said simply, before hanging up on what could only be a now bemused Blaine. Quinn then opened her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She'd earn't it and she knew she would need something to calm herself before she met with Sam tonight.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

Sam pulled up outside Delizia's in a taxi. He was wearing a light black suit with a dark lapel to match and had slicked his hair for the occasion. He payed the driver and made his way towards the restaurants front doors, checking his watch as he moved. It was just on 7 o'clock. Sam pulled to door open and walked inside, where he was greeted by a member of staff.

"Hi welcome to Delizia's. Do you have a reservation?" The middle aged woman asked as Sam took a scan around the room trying to spot Quinn.

"Um, yeah." Sam said, returning his attention back to the woman. "It's either under Fabray or Evans." The woman checked the clip board in her hand and glazed over the list on it. "Ah yes, here you are. Evans, party of two. Your second member has yet to arrive. Would you prefer to wait at the bar or at your table?"

"The table will be fine."

"Certainly. If you'll just follow me."

Sam followed the woman to a table located near the rear of the restaurant, which had a more private vibe to it. He sat down in one of the chairs and admired his surroundings. The table had been romantically decorated with flowers and candles, which the cutlery gleaming off, creating a peaceful ambiance to the setting. Even the way in which the napkins were folded into delicate swans increased the romantic feel to the dinner. Sam was brought of of his phase by the voice of another woman who had replaced the first.

"Hi I'm Kim, and I'll be your waitress for the evening."

Sam looked up at the woman and recognised her instantly. And by the look on her face when she looked up from her notepad she was preparing to write on, she too recognised to person in front of her.

"Sam. What are the odd's?" Kim said as Sam got out of his seat. "Didn't think I would be seeing you again."

"And if you were, you'd think it would be on a plane." Sam said. Kim put her notepad down and welcomed Sam's offering of a quick hug before they both pulled away. "Speaking of which, why aren't you on one right now serving a passenger their dinner instead of mine down here out of the sky?"

"Yeah, that." Kim said, running her hand through her hair out of awkwardness. "I got kinda fired."

"What's kinda fired?"

"A less awkward way of saying I was flat-out fired."

"What! why?"

"For making out with a passenger on the plane."

"Wait! You made out with another passenger on- Oh." Sam cut himself off after noticing Kim's facial expression. "I got you fired! Shit Kim, I'm so sorry."

"Meh what can you do?" Kim said casually. Sam sat back down in his chair and couldn't help but feel guilty. Kim could see this and quickly sat down in the chair opposite him. "You must of knocked the portable intercom we all carry on our waist when you quite ferociously lifted me onto your hips." Sam blushed slightly at this revelation. "Some bitch who I worked with on the plane heard it and spilled everything to my boss. But no biggie. As soon as I was booted off the airline, I came to New York. Two days later, I'm working here. End of story."

"Kim, you should have said something to me. I would've explained to the airline-"

"How Sam? We didn't exactly exchange contact information back in Ohio. And whatwould you say. 'Please don't fire Kim sir, it's my fault for being horny after a plane trip.' Somehow I don't think that would go down well."

But still Sam couldn't help the look of guilt on his face, which Kim clearly noticed. "Sam, it's okay." She said reaching her hand out to his and giving it a slight rub. "I'm perfectly fine."

Sam gave a little smile, which was still not good enough for Kim. She leaned over and gave Sam a light, friendly peck on the cheek.

"What saw that for?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"To cheer you up." Kim said, getting out of the seat that was meant for Quinn and making her way to the kitchen whilst calling back "And if that didn't work, I'll get you a beer on the house."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

It was five minutes past seven when Quinn arrived outside the restaurant. She wouldn't have been as late if a cab wasn't so hard to flag down. She wore a simple red dress with black heals and a black purse to match and her hair out in loose curls. She payed the taxi driver and made her way into the restaurant.

Quinn assumed the person who usually covered the front doors was busy directing other customers to their seats because there was no one to greet her as she walked inside. So instead she looked around the restaurant before her attention was caught by some familiar blonde hair in the distance. She made her way towards Sam before suddenly stopping in her tracks. Sam was sitting at the beautifully decorated table which she had asked for when she made reservations. Except, and this was the thing that Quinn was shocked by, there was also another girl sitting in her seat. Quinn was sure she did not pay extra for her to be placed at the table along with the other décor.

Quinn then noticed something bizarre. The girl across from Sam had extended her hand towards his and had started rubbing it. But before Quinn could thoroughly understand what she was seeing, she was the hit with another wave of shock as well as hurt and tears that had suddenly started to form. This girl had leaned over and given Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn didn't stick around to see what happened next, nor did she wish for Sam to see her. Quinn ran out of the restaurant, knocking a couple out of the way who had just walked in. She ran out onto the footpath and hailed a taxi. She hopped inside one that had pulled up beside her and as soon as she had given her townhouse address and slammed the door shut, Quinn burst into silent tears.

She felt completely humiliated. She felt completely distraught. She felt used. Sam was the one who had suggested the date and he went and just threw it back in her face. Quinn clutched herself as she tried to remain silent as her tears streamed out. How could he do this to her? Had she not already felt embarrassed enough around him? She had planned to walk into this date with high hopes. Instead she walked out of it with a broken heart.

The taxi pulled up outside of Quinn's home and she threw it's driver some money, not bothering to get her change and ran up to her front door, flung it open and closed it with a bang. As soon as the crash of the door hit it's frame, Quinn stood frozen in her foyer. She stared blankly into space and didn't think. Her mind was blank. But it managed to make her move to the stairs and sit on them. Quinn then slowly buried her head into her knees and once again, started crying. What was worse, the more she cried, the more she thought about Sam. And she couldn't bear it.

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

It was now nine thirty and Sam was still sitting in the restaurant, waiting for Quinn to arrive. He had called her five times but she had not picked up. Sam hadn't ordered anything but still sipped the beer Kim had given to him two and a half hours ago. Sam was confused. Why had Quinn stood him up? It was clear she had gone into special detail for tonight. But then to not arrive let alone call and give a reason why? Sam couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Sorry dude, but it looks like she's a no show." Kim said from the table next to his, which she was currently wiping down.

"Yeah, I kinda assumed that after the third unanswered phone call."

Sam finished off the last sip of his beer before getting up and walking over to Kim, offering money to pay for the beer.

"I told you, that was on the house." Kim said before noticing the extra amount of cash that was in the small pile that Sam was trying to hand over to her. "And I think you are over doing it on the tip."

"C'mon take it." Sam pleaded. "I feel awful for getting you fired."

"Yeah, well I think you've been through enough for one night, so don't worry about it." Kim said, pushing Sam's money loaded hand back to him and giving it a little tap for comfort. "But how about you make up for it another night."

Sam looked at Kim for a moment, who was smiling quite flirtatiously. "You really wanna go out with a guy who was not only stood up by his date but waited around for two and a half hours afterwards?"

"Of course I would." Kim said as she pulled her pen and notepad out of her pocket. "I like weak men. It put's me in a position of."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Kim's witty humour. She tore of the phone number she had just written and handed it to him. "Call me." She said and then giving him another light peck on the cheek. She made her way to the kitchen and Sam made his way to the exit. Even though Quinn had stood him up and he felt quite embarrassed for waiting around for her, he still couldn't deny that twinge of guilt he could feel deep inside himself for accepting Kim's number. For deep down, even is he didn't realise it right at this moment, he still held a torch for Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you will not like this chapter because Fabrevans has been divided, but whats a story without a little bit of drama. So please review if you don't like what I've done or if you still believe Quinn and Sam will reunite later. Hell, still review even if it has to do with something else completely. i love to here you opinions<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


	14. Secrets of the Situation

**Hey everybody. I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry for how long this has taken to upload. A lot of crazy stuff went down halfway through the year. i finished my final year at school, travelled overseas, blah blah blah. let just say it was busy. but here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>"Quinn? Sweetie are you in here?"<p>

Blaine poked his head through Quinn's master bedroom door and his vision was immediately plunged into darkness. Blaine felt against the wall for the light switch but couldn't seem to find it. All he felt was what he could only presume were wires dangling from the wall.

"Hello, Quinn?" Blaine asked again as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him, shutting out any light that the outside hallway had provided. He paused for a moment in the hopes of hearing Quinn's angelic voice respond to him. Instead a muffled grunt that vaguely resembled someone saying "go away" was heard and Blaine was positive it came from under the covers of Quinn's bed.

"You know I was always the best at hide and seek as a kid." Blaine informed slyly as he approached what he hoped was the bed in the darkness. "Mostly because the other kids gave away their hiding spots by making noise." He sat down on the side of the bed and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal his best friend.

"Hello sunshine"

Quinn was curled up in a ball in her pink pajamas hugging one of the many pillows scattered over her bed. Blaine could see, even in the dark, from her bloodshot eye's and sniffling red nose that she had been crying quite profusely. Blaine reached over to the side table lamp and clicked it on. The abrupt entrance of bright light into the room made Quinn squint uncomfortably and pull a pillow over her head. For Blaine it did quite the opposite and made him clearly see the state his dear friend was in. And that was just by looking at her room.

The floor around Quinn's bed was completely covered by a mix of used tissues and chocolate wrappers. Her walk-in wardrobe was complete shut off which indicated to Blaine that she hadn't changed since the incident. This idea was only further supported when he noticed that the only other piece of clothing visible in the room was a simple red dress that lay askew across an armchair along with some black heels and a purse that would've accompanied it perfectly.

Blaine turned his attention back to Quinn, who's head still remained under the pillow to shut out the light. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, rubbing her back gently. He wasn't going to force an answer out of her. He was content with simply sitting there and waiting. That was when Quinn sat bolt right up.

"He was there with another girl Blaine!" Quinn exclaimed through a cry of outrage. "He sat at that table I had arranged for the two of us with another date."

Blaine went in to console Quinn with a hug but immediately jumped back as Quinn quickly rolled off the bed and started pacing back and forth, her hands flailing about and clear rage stricken on her face.

"Who does that?" Quinn screeched. "And don't get me started on that girl he sat across from. She had the audacity to hold his hand. And as if that weren't enough contact between the two of them already she went ahead and gave him an unnecessary kiss on the cheek."

Quinn ceased talking but continued to pace, with Blaine watching as if he were sitting at a tennis match watching the ball travel back and forth between the players. Blaine took up the opportunity of silence.

"Quinn, maybe he-"

"Am I wrong to be over reacting?" Quinn interrupted with a hint of insanity detectable in her frazzled voice. Blaine looked at her but remained silent. "I mean, do I have any right to be annoyed that he was with another girl?"

"I really don't kn-"

"How would you feel?"

"Sorry?"

"If you saw Kurt with another guy on a date you'd arranged, would you feel betrayed?"

"Well, yeah, of course I wou-"

"I know our relationships are completely different. You two are engaged and I'm just...I'm just...well I don't know what it was between Sam and I, but even so, would it piss you off?"

"Quinn I think you're-"

"What am I saying! This type of thing wouldn't happen to you and Kurt" Quinn said, flopping backwards onto the bed next to Blaine, feeling exhausted. "You two are sensible enough not to get into these type of situations. This is just me. It's classic drama queen Quinn putting herself into situations that leave her alone or depressed OR PREGNANT!"

Quinn then fell silent and her and Blaine sat there. He grabbed her hand and began stroking it gently with his thumb, to which she looked up at him and smiled.

"How do we feel now?" Blaine asked affectionately as Quinn sat up to be eye level with him.

"Better after that rant."

"I can tell you needed it, considering the light switch has been ripped from the wall." Blaine said, directing his gaze to severed wires that dangled next to the door. "I'm assuming thats your doing?"

"It was either that or the mirror." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. "Plus I prefer a pitch black environment when I feel like crying."

"Right." Blaine said as he nodded, turning his attention back to Quinn. The two of immediately fell into little giggles and hugged each other affectionately which managed to make Quinn feel slightly better. Before she realized why she was still in her pajamas at 1 o'clock on a friday afternoon.

"I just cant believe Sam would do that to me." Quinn said, pulling out of her embrace with Blaine and pushing the loose strands of hair that dangled over her face behind her ear. "Does he still hate me for what I did to him back in high school?"

"Quinn, I don't think Sam's the type of person to hold a grudge for that long." Blaine said in the hope of reassuring her of Sam's (usual) loyal nature.

"Then what other reason can you think of for flaunting another girl in front of me on what was meant to be our date?" Quinn asked Blaine desperately, praying that he would come up with any answer that would make sense of the whole situation. And yet, Blaine was lost for words. He just sat on the edge of the bed silently and Quinn could tell he was trying to think of an answer. Any answer, not matter how ludicrous.

"Yeah, thats what I thought." Quinn said dejectedly. She hopped up from the bed and moved over to her vanity. She sat down in front of the mirror and picked up her hairbrush and attempted to tame her mane. Wishing not to think about the whole situation anymore, Quinn changed the topic.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn asked staring into the mirror as Blaine approached her from behind whilst she repeatedly pulled the brush through her hair. "Aside from digging me out of my bed covers."

"Well clearly being wrapped in egyptian cotton sheets for the last day and a half has made you lose track of the date." Blaine said, earning himself a bemused look from Quinn. A moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"It's the day before my wedding!" Blaine reminded his Best Woman of Honour. Quinn quickly turned around with a mortified look across her face. "Which would make today my wedding rehearsal."

"Oh God, Blaine I completely spaced." Quinn confessed, slapping a hand to her forehead for her forgetfulness. "I'm so so so sorry, I can't believe I forgot about it."

"You had other things on your mind, I get that." Blaine said, leaning down towards Quinn and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. But Quinn shook her head, not accepting her mistake.

"Blaine don't make excuses for me." Quinn said angrily. She wasn't angry with Blaine, she was angry with herself. "The most important moment in your life is happening tomorrow and instead of getting ready for that, you're over hear dragging me out of my coma of type of friend does that to another? If I were you, I would punch me, or at the very least kick me out of the wedding party."

"Hey now, lets not get too dramatic." Blaine said, pulling Quinn out of her chair and holding her hands. "I would never kick you out of the wedding party. Kurt might if I don't bring you to the rehearsal tonight, but I never would."

Quinn giggled whilst wiping away a single tear from her eye.

"Why the water works hun, I was only kidding." Blaine said reassuringly. "Kurt would never kick you out. You look too damn good to not be up there next to us."

"I know, I know." Quinn said, giving herself a shake to get a grip of herself. She took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's eyes. "I just feel truly blessed to have a friend like you. I don't how you put up with all of...this."

"Hey, I love a good challenge." Blaine informed smugly before he pulled Quinn in for another embrace, rubbing her back gently. Quinn felt at ease in Blaine's arms and when they both pulled away, she felt a million times better then she had when he first walked in the room.

"I've got to get going." Blaine said to her, looking deep into her eye's to make sure his best friend would be okay.

"Of course, of course you do." Quinn said, turning Blaine towards the bedroom door and guiding him out of it. "I'm sure there are last minute details to fix before tonight...and tomorrow I guess."

She escorted Blaine to the bottom floor of her penthouse. As they reached the last few steps, Quinn grabbed onto his shoulder. Blaine looked back at her and he could see she had an idea forming in her head.

"I know what I can do to make up for my forgetfulness and fulfill my Best Woman of Honour duties at the same time." Quinn informed as the obviously detectable excitement began to bubble inside of her. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Home I presume. It is where I live after all."

"Ha ha, you're hysterical." Quinn said bluntly. "But you can't stay with Kurt the night before the wedding. Its tradition for the groom not to see the...the other groom until they're both at the alter."

"Fabray, if we were doing this by tradition, I wouldn't be up there with Kurt to begin with." Blaine reminded her jokingly, earning himself a slap over the head.

"I'm serious." Quinn said. "Stay here tonight...please."

"Fine."

"YES!" Quinn said, clapping her hands together. Her and Blaine made there way over to the front door and Quinn held it open as Blaine stepped out into the afternoon air.

"And Quinn about this whole Sam thing." Blaine began, noticing Quinn shut her eye's for a second and take in a deep breath at the sound of his name. "Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. You made a mistake long ago and if Sam can't forgive and forget, then you're a bigger person then he'll ever be. Okay?"

Quinn didn't say anything. She simply nodded but didn't look Blaine in the eye. She knew what he was saying was probably true but she couldn't accept it as quickly as he had said it. It just wasn't that simple.

Blaine leaned in and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later tonight." Blaine said. Quinn nodded again and slowly closed her door as Blaine made his way down her front steps, pulling out his cell phone once he'd reached the sidewalk. After dialing in a number he made his way up the street.

"Hey it's Blaine." Blaine said into the phone. He hailed a cab and jumped inside of it, still talking to someone on the other line. "I have so much to tell you."

**IPROMISEIPROMISEIPROMISE**

"Yo Evan's open the door!"

Santana was pounding her fist against Mike's apartment. She didn't have time for this. She was supposed to be planning a wedding. When she took on the job she wasn't aware it would involve helping one of the grooms mend the love life of his best friend. That was what the wedding planner side of her personality thought anyway. However, the side of her that adored Quinn and was having great difficulty in understanding why Sam would do such a a horrible thing to her was trying to restrain herself from kicking down the apartment door and going all Lima Heights on his ass.

"Trouty Mouth I am not leaving you alone until you open this damn door!" Santana screeched into the peep hole. That was when the door flew right open. But it wasn't Sam who stood before her. Instead it was a girl around her age. She had denim shorts on and a white tank top that Santana could easily tell was two sizes too small and was strategically showing off her breasts and toned stomach complete with a belly button piercing.

"He's actually in the shower at the moment so if you would like to come back later." The girl started to say as she went to close the door on Santana's face. But Santana was too quick, she threw her hand on the door and quickly pushed it open with a strong force, knocking the girl back with surprise. Santana strode past her briskly and made her way towards the couch in the small lounge room across from the door and where Sam's puzzled guest now stood.

"No I think I'll wait here. I have some wedding things I'd like to discuss with Sam that I can't leave any longer." Santana lied to the girl, flashing a fake smile at her. The girl stood at the door for a moment, blankly staring at Santana. She huffed out a sighed not going to any trouble to hide her annoyance with her. She slowly closed the front door and made her way over to the kitchen, not bothering to make conversation with Santana at all. Santana however was now staring at this girl.

She seemed quite at home in the apartment considering it was neither her's nor Sam's. But there she was plain as day getting the bread out to make herself some lunch. Santana knew that this was the girl Blaine had called to tell her about.

Moments before she had arrived at Mike's apartment let alone even considered going there in the first place, Santana had been at the wedding rehearsal venue setting up for tonight with Kurt when she had received a call from Blaine. After he explained everything that had gone down between Quinn and Sam, Santana quickly made some excuse to Kurt about needing to check flower arrangements and ten minutes later she found herself pounding on Mike's apartment and was being greeted by Sam's little friend.

Santana continued to sit on the couch staring at this girl. And the girl knew she was staring and she couldn't take it much longer.

"What?" She asked bluntly as she ceased buttering the bread she was using to make lunch. "What are you staring at?"

Santana didn't answer right away. She paused for a moment before slowly rising from the couch and making her way over to the girl, taking all the time in the world. She new she was making the girl uncomfortable and Santana reveled in that fact.

"Santana." The Latina said smoothly, ignoring the girls previous question and extending her hand. The girl stared at the hand and then back up at Santana's face.

"Kim." The girl said back before turning her attention back to sandwich making duties not bothering to shake Santana's hand.

Santana calmly retracted her hand and placed both of them on her hips. This girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Well Kim, it is Kim isn't?" Santana question patronizingly. "I hope I'm not being to forward here but whats going on between you and Sam here?"

"Well nothing major at the moment but I don't know. Its too soon to tell I think." Kim answered quickly without pause. Santana couldn't help but seem a little taken back by the girls sudden response considering she had hardly said two words to her since she's arrived. Kim noticed the reaction. "Why the face Santana?"

"Forgive me if I come across as bitchy but you seem to think that you and Sam are in some sort of relationship." Santana said brazenly not bothering to hide the bitchiness anymore.

"Oh I don't think it." Kim said simply as she ever so gently started to cut the crusts off the sandwich. "I know it." She flashed a little grin towards Santana but that was definitely not returned

"Has he actually told you this or did you make it up in your head?" Santana chuckled sweetly which clearly stirred Kim up.

"What are you insinuating? That I'm crazy?" Kim asked clenching her hold on the butter knife in her hand a little tighter.

"I'm gonna use the term confused." Santana corrected. "Because I know for a fact that Sam has feelings for someone else."

"That Quinn girl? Oh please she means nothing to Sam. He told me so the other night." Kim said bluntly. Both her and Santana were staring daggers at one another. Neither of them planned on backing down. "He was only getting her back for what she did to him in high school."

"You're wrong." Santana stated to Kim slamming her hand on the kitchen bench. "Sam's above those stupid child games that you seem quite accustom to."

"Hate to break it to you sweetie, but I'm not wrong." Kim said as she stepped towards Santana. She was now the one smirking as Santana breathed heavily to maintain her rage. "Sam moved on from little miss perfect a long time ago and he's not turning back anytime soon."

The two girls faces were inches away from each other. Santana could feel Kim's steady breath against her own skin.

"Now I suggest you leave." Kim said calmly and dangerously. "I'm sure you have a lot of wedding details to attend to. After all, people like you so rarely get to marry it must be nice to at least get to plan one."

Kim had angered the lion. Santana slapped her hand across Kim's face with such power that it echoed of the small kitchen's walls. Kim stumbled back from the hit and clutched her cheek out of both pain and shock. Before she had time to react or retaliate Santana had stormed out of the apartment and was slamming the door behind her. Kim simply chuckled to herself. She pulled a plate out of the cupboard and put the finished sandwich upon it. At that moment Sam came into the room wearing jeans and pulling a shirt over his wet hair and still damp body.

"Did I hear the front door close? Was it Quinn?" Sam asked eagerly looking at Kim with hope.

"No sorry you must have been hearing things." Kim said sweetly. She noticed Sam look disheartened. She made her way around the kitchen bench. "Here I made you some lunch. I thought you might be hungry, you haven't eaten for a while."

"Thanks" Sam said sadly grabbing the plate of Kim and placing it on the table beside him. "I still don't get it? What did I do wrong?"

"Well maybe, and I know I'm not the best person to give advice because I'm new to the whole situation." Kim began placing her hands on Sam's broad shoulders and stroking them with her thumbs. "But it seems like Quinn can't leave high school behind. She needs the drama and unfortunately, you got tangled up in it...again."

"Your probably right." Sam said after a pause before picking up the sandwich. "I just wish she knew that despite that, I really do care about her."

"I'm sure she does and maybe someday she will come around." Kim said sympathetically as Sam bit into his lunch and she made her way over to the kitchen to clean up. "But not while I'm around" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Sam called

"Nothing." Kim said as she started cleaning up. She smiled to herself and couldn't help but think this would all be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. And once again i sincerely apologize for how long this took to come out. hopefully i can get the next one out a bit quicker :) remember to review. I love me some reviews<strong>

**xxxx**

**Gleek4lyfe**


End file.
